Unconditional
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: We accept the love we think we deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I adore Olicity and since we still have to wait a long time for them to be together, I decided to do a fanfic.**  
**I hope you like and comment and review. I will only update the next chapters if I get at least 3 reviews. **

* * *

Felicity sighed.

She couldn't wait to get home.

The work day had been hard and she only wanted to rest. Fighting crime in Starling City was not easy.

She looked at the floor number where the elevator was. 16th floor, since she was in the 1st floor she still had to wait a lot. Climbing the stairs was out of question because she was too tired. Since a week ago Felicity felt more tired than usual but it was understandable. After all, she hadn't much time to sleep and when she had… well, Oliver had other plans.

Thinking about Oliver warmed her heart and made her smile. Two years agora they had, finally, told each other their feelings. Felicity remembered that moment as if it had been two hours ago.

They had a mission where she had to pass for a powerful and rich woman. All of that to get a drug lord. Everything went well, Felicity played her part perfectly and not even her talking too much compromised the mission. The worst happened after. When detective Lance was handcuffing the criminals, one broke free and fired at Felicity. She had never seen Oliver looking more desperate than in that day, unless you count the day where the Count Vertigo kidnapped Felicity. When she fell on the floor, with the blood staining her white dress it was as if someone had take from Oliver the air he breathed.

It was just a big scare but that day completely changed Felicity and Oliver relationship. When she insisted that what happened wasn't his fault, that it was normal to have incidents in these types of mission and that it had been her choice to participate, Oliver kissed her. He kissed her and that kiss still took her breath away today.

"I'm sorry; can I ask what floor you're going to?" A male voice woke Felicity from her thoughts.

Felicity turned around and came across Andy from her old IT department.

"Hi Andy, how are you?" She answered cheerfully, "I'm going to the 18th."

Andy smiled and approached her. As the elevator had not yet arrived, Felicity was leaning against the wall as she hugged against her chest the package Diggle had given her. Andy put his arm on the wall and his face was a few centimeters from hers.

"You look nice today. I mean, you always look beautiful, but today… I don't know," he said smiling sexily, which made Felicity's stomach turn, "You got a light that attracts everyone."

Felicity tried to smile but Andy's proximity was making her uncomfortable. Maybe the stairs weren't such a bad option now…

"Andy… personal space, ever heard about it?" She said dryly. She didn't want to be rude, but the fact that a man other than Oliver was so close to her was agonizing. Especially if that man was Andy, who had a reputation of being a little pushy.

When Felicity saw more people moving closer to them she breathed relief. Andy finally dropped his arm from the wall and walked away five centimeters to her left. She still could feel his breath and his eyes locked on her.

As a savior, the elevator doors opened and Felicity almost ran to the inside. Placing herself in a corner she waited for the elevator to go up. Andy stayed near the door and between them were at least thirty people.

Riding an elevator wasn't one of Felicity's favorite things. Her head felt heavy and dizzy and her stomach felt like it cowered inside her body. Felicity tried to give no importance to her discomfort and relax. Today she had a surprise for Oliver. Since a month ago Oliver has been urging Felicity to move in with him. Two years have been divided between her apartment, his house… and sometimes their offices. Felicity blushed and thanked God the fact that people were facing away from her. The truth was that no one imagined what usually happened in Oliver's office. Okay, perhaps Diggle imagined but to him, since he saw her as a little sister, Oliver and Felicity just talk about the weather when they are together.

The doors opened on the 16th floor and the elevator is almost empty. Since they didn't had nothing planned for tonight in terms of The Hood, Felicity thought it would be a good night for a romantic dinner and to tell him that she, finally, accepted to move in with Oliver.

Only Oliver closest family knew about their relationship. Thea has become one of Felicity's best friends. She loved her "sister in law" and often gave her good advice regarding Roy. Roy was a strange kid but very much in love with Thea. Moira… what to say about Moira? When Felicity thought Oliver's mother would accused her of being a gold digger and only being interested in money and success, the reality was another.

Moira received Felicity as a daughter and when she asked why she was treating her so well, Moira only replied that Felicity made her son happy and smile.

The door opened on the 18th floor and Felicity left the elevator.

The package was heavy and the tiredness already hung over Felicity. She entered her office and looked at Oliver's.

The shock was instantaneous. Never did she think that time could freeze, but it did.

On Oliver's office floor was a black coat. Oliver was sitting on top of his desk and sitting on his lap was a woman. A woman in a black bra and black panties. Laurel.

Felicity had always felt outclassed by Laurel. After all, Laurel had always been Oliver's greatest love. Felicity couldn't say that she never questioned herself why Oliver was with her. Was he just waiting for a better time to stay with Laurel and in the meantime he was with Felicity?

The package fell on the gray floor and echoed in her ears. The last thing she saw before turning around and running was Oliver pushing Laurel away from him and calling after Felicity.

Never did Felicity thought she was capable of running the emergency stairs in her 10 centimeters heels. But perhaps the rage, anger, hurt and bitterness were like a fuel for her to run.

Felicity could hear Oliver running after her and calling her name, but not even that made her stop. She knew that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to hold the tears that were stuck in her throat. She couldn't stop because she was afraid that everything that passed in these two years became just an illusion and a lie. She didn't want to stop because she didn't want to give voice to her doubts and uncertainties.

The evening cold air touched her scorching face and she ran across the street without looking at where she was going.

Too late did she hear Oliver distressed screaming her name, with Diggle running after him. The brakes squealed on the pavement and everything happened like a movie.

The car tried to stop but the speed that it came with, didn't make it stop on time. The metal touched Felicity's body with such force that she flew over the car roof, she fell and rolled to a stop with the asphalt scratching her face.

The pain was intense and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Oliver's desperate eyes beside her.

* * *

**What do you think it will happen? Will Felicity forgive Oliver? Comment and review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! First I want to say THANK YOU so much for all the reviews. As promised here is the new chapter. I will probably update more tomorrow. I am really happy that you like my story! Hope you continue to like and review it.**

* * *

"You can't come in; you will have to wait in the waiting room, please." The nurse said as she ran to the operating room.

Oliver sat on the chair and dropped his head in his hands.

How can our lives change in just a second? A few hours ago Felicity and Oliver were happy, with her saying that she had a surprise to tell him and now she was at the hospital, bloody and broken.

"Oliver…" He heard next to him.

Diggle sat down beside him and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"What happened?" His voice full of concern and… fear, a fear that terrified Oliver.

He closed his eyes and recalled how it all happened.

"I was in my office, Felicity said that she had to go get a package," He told with a shaky voice. Oliver tried at all costs to control his emotions. "I was working on some papers and when I realized someone was knocking at my door. Laurel appeared and asked if we could talk. And I said yes." He kept going, shaking his head in disbelief and regret.

Diggle began to see where this was going. Laurel has always been a stone in Felicity's shoes, although she never said anything. Diggle always knew Felicity was afraid that someday Oliver would wake up and realize that he had always been in love with Laurel and he would never be able to love another woman. Diggle said nothing and jut let his friend tell his frustrations and concerns.

"It all happened so fast. I was sitting, listening to her say that she missed me and I said that I was with Felicity and what we had between the two of us was over and that was the past and Laurel, took of her coat and was just in lingerie and she hugged me and kissed me."

Oliver heard Diggle hold his breath and looked up.

"How could you, Oliver?" The accuser look was more that Oliver was able to hold.

"I didn't kiss her back! I pushed her away. And Felicity arrived at that moment." Oliver said desperately, turning to Diggle. "Digg, I love Felicity and I would never hurt her that way."

Diggle got up and walked in front of Oliver.

"And what about that time in Russia, with Isabel?" He asked.

"That was before I admit that my feelings for Felicity were beyond friendship… You know I changed. Since I realized that I loved Felicity I never touched another woman again. I just love _her_, I just want _her_." His blue eyes were dark with worry and with terror that that damned kiss could have consequences.

Diggle stopped and turned to him, placing his hands on his hips.

"And Laurel?"

"I don't care about Laurel… My only concern was running after Felicity." He said, "She knows I don't feel anything for her. What we had is past. Felicity is my future."

Diggle understood the suffering Oliver was feeling. He himself was feeling it, maybe not like Oliver but Felicity was like a sister.

He closed his eyes and saw the exact moment the car hit Felicity's body. She climbed the car and fell to the ground lifeless. Oliver desperation was palpable. Blood flowed from her ears and mouth. Her head had a large wound that dripped blood on her left side. The lifeless body lying on the floor was the worst sight Diggle ever saw.

The ambulances were quick and performed a careful work. The driver of the car that hit Felicity was in shock. He said he didn't saw her and he tried to brake. Oliver paid no attention to him. Since Felicity fell on the ground, Oliver refused to leave her side. And he only did because he was forced by the doctors and nurses.

Diggle looked at his friend, sitting in the chair.

Fallen shoulders and head in his hands. Oliver was devastated.

Diggle walked over to him and sat beside him.

"It'll be okay." He tried to cheer, "She is strong and she will survive this."

"It's my fault… She is in that operating room because of me!"

"Oliver it wasn't your fault. Laurel shouldn't have done what she did, especially knowing that you and Felicity are together. If anyone here has fault it's her, for she knew that what she was doing would harm your relationship."

"I never told her I loved her, Digg…" Oliver looked like he was in a trance.

"What?"

"Felicity. I never told her I loved her."

"Do you?"

Diggle knew he shouldn't have asked. At least not right now, but Felicity was his sister and he had an obligation to take care of her. Oliver was his friend but Felicity, in regard to Oliver, always sacrificed for his sake.

Oliver looked at him and his eyes spoke volumes.

"I do. Like I never loved Laurel or any other woman." He said in a solemn voice. "She's the first person I see when I wake up and when I don't the day doesn't go well. She knows me better than anyone. She is my best friend, she understands me and she is never afraid to face me and call me to reason. She is the woman I want next to me and I will never take her for granted. Whenever I become The Hood, my only fear is that something happens and I don't come back to her side. I would cut my own hands and jabbed an arrow in my own heart the moment I hurt her."

Diggle took a deep breath and nodded.

All that Oliver had to do was say those same words to Felicity.

I was after 1 am when Thea and Roy appeared in the hospital.

"Ollie!"

Oliver looked up from the floor to hear his sister's voice.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Licy's my friend too!" Thea retorted.

"I know…"Was everything Oliver said.

Thea looked at Diggle in shock but he just shook his head. She had never seen Oliver so affected. It seemed that in a space of a day Oliver had aged 20 years.

"And Felicity?" Thea asked leaning into Roy and grabbing Oliver's hand.

"The doctor hasn't told us anything yet." Diggle replied.

After these words, like magic, the doctor turned the corner with some papers in his hand.

"Felicity Smoak?"He asked.

Oliver rose at a glance and come near the doctor.

"I'm her boyfriend, how is she?"

The doctor was a bit frightened by the look Oliver was giving him but he cleared his throat and told him everything he could.

"Miss Smoak has some bruises and injuries resulting from the fall of the car. A few broken ribs that will heal with time. There was one that sparked the most concern and we had to make a small intervention but everything went well and both, Miss Smoak and the baby, are well. She was very lucky" The doctor said looking at the papers.

As his eyes were locked on the papers, the doctor didn't see the look of shock that they all had in their faces.

"Baby? What baby?" Thea asked, the only one that seemed to find her voice.

"Didn't you know? Miss Smoak is three months pregnant. The baby is well and I repeat, she was very lucky."

Oliver was speechless. He was going to be a father.

That is, if Felicity ever forgive him.

"Can we see her?" He asked.

The doctor looked at Oliver and cringed. Oliver knew he was exercising his Hood gaze but if that would allow him to see Felicity then fuck it.

"Only one person. She's sedated but if you want you can go see her."

Oliver nodded and followed the doctor without looking back.

The white door barred his path and he felt his heart beating heavily in his chest.

He opened the door slowly with the fear that the noise could disturb her somehow.

Felicity was lying down on a bed of white linens. Oliver never hated the color white as much as he did now. He neared the bed carefully and stopped beside her.

He didn't know what to do. His body burned with want to touch her, but his mind told him that Felicity was hurt by what had happened. For something he wasn't to blame.

_"Yes, you are! You shouldn't have let Laurel get near you!" _he blamed himself.

He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled.

His hand found Felicity's and he sat down on the chair beside her.

Felicity's face was full of scratches but fortunately the blood was gone. The hospital gown was light blue and made her look extremely pale. A patch covered the left side of her forehead while the wrist of the hand Oliver was grabbing was encased in plaster. Felicity wouldn't be happy.

Oliver gently touched her belly.

Did she know she was pregnant? Was that what she wanted to tell him?

"Felicity… I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve you, or you, that are not even born yet, but I promise, I promise I will not let anything happen to you." Tears ran down his face and Oliver stopped caring. The pain was too big to store inside him. "I love you baby… I know I never told you, but I do. I know I should never have left Laurel into the office but she said she just wanted to talk. It never crossed my mind she would do that… She is not like, she is not the same person she was before, or I finally opened my eyes."

Oliver looked at Felicity's calm face and the tightness in his chest hurt even more. He rose from his chair.

Lightly brushing the hair from her face, he stroke Felicity where didn't had injuries.

"You have to wake up. I know you're mad at me, and you have the right to be, but I love you… And I need you by my side. I can't imagine my life without you." Oliver said kissing her lips softly, "Please wake up. Scream at me if you must, but please wake up." He turned to sit down and squeezed her hand in his. His warmth involving the cold of her hand.

"Hi buddy, I don't know if you're a boy or a girl… and I'd like to say I've always dreamed of you, but the truth is that I never believed I could be a father. This world is not perfect and I have more faults that you can imagine. But there is one thing I can promise you: I will do everything in my power for you to be proud of the father you have."

Oliver kissed her belly and rested his head on the bed. Finally the fatigue forced him to close his eyes and, for the first time, he prayed for that when Felicity wake, thinks went back to normal.

* * *

**This is it for today. Tomorrow I will update more! Don't forget to review, only then will I update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my sweet Oliciters! As promised here is the new chapter. And as a THANK YOU for all you comments and reviews I'm going to upload two chapter today. So, keep reviewing and commenting so you can have more surprises like this.**

**Thank you for all your kind words and for liking my story!**

* * *

Her eyes were glued.

With effort, Felicity opened them and glanced at the white ceiling.

Her body ached, her left hand was stuck and her head felt like a drum. Who knew that eyelashes could hurt?

She felt like she had been run over by a truck.

As a click, everything came to her mind.

Oliver kissing Laurel, Felicity running and a car hitting her. She turned her head and saw Oliver's head lying beside her.

Seeing him caused her deep sadness. What was he doing here? Was he remorseful?

Her hand burned with want to touch him, but Felicity refrained. Oliver could be concerned and with a terrible look but the image of Lauren and Oliver kissing was etched in her mind forever.

When looking at Oliver she saw the hand where he was supporting his head.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. Not her hand. Her job depended on her hands.

Her cry was enough to wake Oliver.

They stared at each other intensely for a while.

Oliver's eyes were bright and tired. His hands found Felicity's face, stroking her gently.

"I was so worried…" Oliver approached her to kiss her but Felicity stopped him and pushed him away.

Oliver dropped his head and his hands and went back to sit. When he lifted his head again his gaze was resigned.

"Felicity…" he began saying.

"Oliver, I don't want any explanation." Felicity said, gathering all of her will.

"Felicity, I know I have no excuse… but it was Laurel who kissed me…"

"Yes, and you kissed her back."

"No! When you walked I was taking her off me." Oliver said desperate, "Felicity, I love you."

Felicity retained her breath. Never before Oliver had told her such a thing. She knew he liked her, after all they had been together for two years, but to hear him saying the words was not the same as thinking them in her mind.

"Oliver…"

"Listen to me, please. It's all I ask."

Felicity was angry with herself for not being able to deny his request.

"When you left to pick the package, Laurel knocked on the door. She said she just wanted to talk to me. And I let her in. It never crossed my mind that she would take off her coat and be almost naked on front of me. I told her our story was over, a long time ago, it's you I want. And she grabbed me," Oliver tried to explain. The fear was present in his voice.

"And a strong man like you, you couldn't stop her?"

"And I did! But you walked in that exact moment. You've got to believe me; I would never lie to you."

Felicity smile sadly and shook her head.

"You know Oliver, from the first moment I fell in love with you I never had the illusion that one day you would look at me as more than a friend or as more than the IT girl. I mean, who can compete against Laurel Lance? The woman you always loved and for whom you sacrificed everything. But when you kissed me I thought you had finally seen me. What an idiot I am…"

"Felicity, you're not an…"

"But now it's over. Now I see that I was only the second choice and…" Felicity said raising her hand to stop Oliver from speaking, "even if it was Laurel's fault and it was her idea to kiss you and seduce you again, I don't trust you." Her words felt like a bomb on his chest. "I should have known that you were way out of my league. Even Barry told me to be careful, but I was in love and love is blind. But no more! I deserve better. I deserve someone that loves me unconditionally." She finished with her face flushed and panting.

Oliver had his eyes closed in pain. It broke her heart to see him like that but he had made his choice… now Felicity made hers.

"Felicity, I know I haven't given you the proper value, but I love you. You were never a second option; you were and will always be the first. I don't have feelings for Laurel since you and Diggle went after me to the island. I worry about her, yes, but as a friend. Just that. She is my past and I beg you to forgive me for having never noticed how you felt, but to me, there wasn't any other woman beside you. Yes, Laurel and I have a history, but it's over. I never loved her the way I do you, you know me better than anyone else, all those times you were by my side helped me dealing with the guilt of Tommy's death. I have many faults but loving you is not one of them. You are the best thing I have in my life and I will prove to you that I deserve you, you and the baby."

Felicity's eyes widened and she wrinkled her forehead.

"What baby?" She asked confused.

_She didn't know_? Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his face in his hands. He took Felicity's hand in his and was glad she didn't pull away.

"You're pregnant. Three months." He said carefully.

A knock on the door sounded inside the room and Oliver looked from Felicity to the door.

The doctor came in dragging a machine into the room.

"Good morning, I see you are awake." He said smiling, "I'm Dr Nick. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"As if I had been ran over and hit with a piano. Not that I know what it feels like to be hit by a piano but the feeling isn't probably very different. At least I know how it feels to be run over," she babbled. The doctor looked puzzled and looked at Oliver, who just shrugged. "Wait, is it true that I'm pregnant?"

"You didn't know? You're three months and two weeks long." He explained, pulling the machine near Felicity. "But I'll do an ultrasound to see if everything is okay."

"But, how can that be?" Felicity asked not understanding. The doctor turned to her and raised his eyebrows, "I mean, I know how it happened, I was there obviously, but I want to know is_ how. _I'm on the pill."

"Well, the pill is not 100% safe."

"And I had to be part of the 1% that is the exception."

The doctor smiled, "Well, you could have taken some medication that cut off the pill's effect."

Felicity's mind made a trip of three months and two weeks ago and remembered the time when she had the flu.

"The flu's antibiotic."

"Yes, it could have been that," replied the doctor. "Relax and lift the shirt, please. Let's see your baby."

Felicity still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was going to be a mother. With Oliver.

The doctor spread a green cold gel on her bruised stomach and brought the machine closer to him.

Oliver took her hand and she, silently, thanked him for being at her side.

The doctor searched and searched till he found what he wanted.

The sound of a heartbeat brought tears to Felicity's eyes.

"Here he is. Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said smiling. On the screen of the machine was a tiny being moving, what Felicity thought to be, his hands.

Know that she was going to be a mother was a shock to Felicity but seeing that little being, her heart filled with warmth and Felicity knew that that baby already had her unconditional love.

She felt a hand wiping her tears and she looked from the screen to Oliver. His eyes were also with tears and for a moment Felicity allowed herself to be embraced.

He was the father and she wasn't a person to run from her problems but, as he had said before, he would have to prove that he deserved her.

"There are some people outside that would like to see you. Can I let them in?" The doctor asked.

Felicity got herself together and nodded.

Thea, Roy and Diggle entered the room and Thea ran to embrace her.

"You scare the hell out of us…How do you feel? Are you in pain?" She asked.

Felicity smiled and returned the hug.

"I have some pains but I feel good."

Diggle came closer and hugged her gently.

The tears were back to Felicity's eyes. Damn hormones.

"Don't you ever do that again." It was all Digg said and those words meant so much.

"Oliver, why don't you go home and get a few clothes for Licy and take a shower? I'll take care of her." Thea said affectionately hitting her brother's back.

Felicity knew she wanted to talk.

Oliver looked at her and Felicity just nodded. He stood up and kissed her forehead. Felicity closed her eyes and tried to save all kinds of emotion inside her.

Diggle left with Oliver, leaving Felicity alone with Thea and Roy.

"Tell me everything! What happened?" Thea asked, "And why didn't you tell me that I was going to be an aunt?"

"I didn't know. Can you believe it, I'm going to be a little boy's mother…" she said smiling, "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"A boy? So cool. Licy, you will be the best mother in the world and I will help you in everything you need."

Felicity nodded and smiled.

"But, what happened with Oliver?"

Felicity knew she couldn't postpone the conversation and she needed to vent.

"I saw Oliver and Laurel kissing."

"He would never cheat on you, Felicity." Thea said solemnly.

"He cheated on her… he could have done the same thing to me."

"No, Licy. He is crazy about you, I'm sure it was that bitch. You don't understand, she is not okay… The other day I saw her and she looked half crazed. Roy saw her too and he can confirm."

Felicity looked at the boy, who was sitting on the chair next to Thea.

"I don't know her, but she doesn't seem very stable." Roy said.

"Oliver loves you. I saw how terrified he was when you had the accident. You're the most important person in his life, you and the baby. He wouldn't risk losing you because of Laurel." Thea said grabbing her hand.

"He told me he doesn't have any feelings for her…"

"… But you don't believe him?" The asked without judging.

Felicity took a deep breath and laid her head back on the pillow.

"I don't know… I have always felt Laurel's shadow hovering over us."

"Weren't that your insecurities talking?" She asked softly.

"Maybe… he said he would prove me that he deserves me."

Thea finally smiled.

"Oh Licy," she said, "Give him a chance. Let him prove that indeed he deserves you. But give him hell, make him crawl. It's the first time I see my brother fighting for the woman he loves. And he deserves to feel what it would be to not have you by his side, so he can appreciate you and never take you for granted."

Felicity didn't want her son to come into the world with a broken family. And if Oliver wanted to prove his feelings, Felicity would let him.

But he would have to try hard. She deserved the best and she wouldn't settle for halves.

* * *

**Comment and review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

A week after the accident, Felicity was back to her babies at the Queen consolidated. Oliver asked her to rest but Felicity was never a woman to be still, without anything to do.

Almost reaching her office the first thing she felt was the smell of flowers. Many flowers.

Roses, daisies, orchids, freesias and lilies. Beautiful and fragrant, they were scattered throughout her office.

"I hope you like it… I didn't know your favorite, so I brought several." The warmth of Oliver's voice touched her ear, and she shivered.

Felicity got herself together and moved away from him, going to her desk and putting her bag down.

"They're beautiful…" she said, trying to sound nonchalant, but the truth was that her heart warmed with Oliver gesture. No one had ever given her flowers. Even during the two years they dated. Flowers were never needed. Despite being a beautiful gift that any woman is delighted to receive, flowers also serve to seduce and apologize. And Oliver still had a long road ahead of him.

Oliver put his hands in his pants pockets and lowered his head. She felt bad for him but he would have to do better than flowers.

Felicity's phone rang and she picked it up. When she saw who it was calling she smiled and looked at Oliver.

"If you don't mind…" she didn't give him time to answer, she simply answered the phone.

"Hi Barry," she said, listening Oliver taking a deep breath.

Oliver never liked Barry.

"Hi, I heard you were in an accident? What happened? How are you? Was it something serious?" Barry asked worriedly.

Felicity and Barry had a little fling before she started dating Oliver. Barry was a fantastic man and Felicity was very sorry for not loving him back. She lost a boyfriend but gained a great friend.

"Yes, a car ran me over. Well, I ran over the car. Whatever, I got hit but it's okay now. I had luck." Barry laughed at her babbling. He was among the few who could understand and keep Felicity's pace of thought.

"Glad you're okay, but I want to know what happened. Why don't you have lunch with me?" He asked hopefully.

Felicity sat in her chair and turned on her babies. Oliver looked at her intensely without moving from his spot.

"Sounds good, I'm free at 1pm. Are you around?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a case in the city. Then it's a deal. Can't wait." He said with the smile evident in his voice.

"See you later."

"You can't go." Oliver said with the Hood's face, many could lower their eyes and say yes to everything he could say, but not Felicity.

"I can, and I will," it was all she said.

Oliver took a deep breath and swallowed the words he meant to say.

Felicity had the right to go lunch with her friend, even if that friend was completely in love with her.

Realizing he would have to change his tactic, Oliver went to his office and sat down. His eyes glued immediately at Felicity. It was the habit.

Of one thing he was sure, he would win back the woman of his life.

ªªªªªª

At 1pm sharp, Felicity looked at her clock and stretched. She glanced at Oliver's office and stood contemplating him.

Embroiled in the middle of documents, Oliver looked tired. His blue eyes had black circles, like he hadn't a good night's sleep in a long time.

Felicity knew he was haunted with constant nightmares about the time he spent on the island and the guilt he felt for killing. When Felicity slept next to him, there were times when he would wake up with tremors and muted cries for help. Felicity usually talked to him to calm him down. For some reason her voice was the only thing that calmed him without waking him up.

Oliver was a beautiful man, but very emotionally broken. Felicity, in a way, didn't doubt his feelings, but for us to love someone, we first need to love ourselves. And Oliver hated himself. He just gave the others what he thought the others should give him. He thought he wasn't worthy of forgiveness or love. All he had told Felicity, at the end of their trip to Russian, came to her memory. The reason Oliver didn't want to get close to someone he could really love wasn't because of The Hood, was because he didn't think he could make that person happy, and that he didn't want to live to see the regret.

Felicity shook her head and got up from the chair. Dizziness made her lean on the desk and put her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" Oliver was beside her without her having noticed. His hands held her by the waist, ready to bear all her weight and help her.

"Yeah, was just dizzy. Probably because I got up too fast." Felicity said untangled herself from Oliver's hands and getting her bag. "See you later." Felicity turned her back and left the office.

Her phone vibrated and a message appeared.

_"I am at the entrance."_

Barry.

Felicity smiled and, looking like a lucky day, took the elevator quickly.

With his short hair tousled, a jacket over a sweater, jeans and sneakers, Barry had a smile painted on his face. Felicity walked up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" He said.

Felicity hugged him, not knowing Oliver was watching.

"Me too. Shall we? I know a fantastic place to go."

"Ladies first," he said bowing and offering her his arm.

Felicity laughed and took his arm.

"But why did you cross the street without looking? These streets are crazy…"Barry said when she told him how she got hit.

"I wasn't looking…"

They arrive at the restaurant and entered. The hot air did contrast with the cold from the street.

The restaurant was nice and had a few customers. Quiet and quick service. The tables had red and black towels and Felicity went to a corner to a table near the window.

"Good afternoon, here is the menu. Whenever you're ready, just call."

They tanked and resumed the conversation.

"Felicity… I know that something else happened. You don't have to tell me but… Is it related to Oliver?" Barry asked.

Felicity nodded and fumbled through the food that had been delivered before. Barry said nothing and his silence made Felicity look up.

His face was angry and cold.

"I knew it."

"Barry… maybe it was all a misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding? Oliver Queen doesn't do misunderstandings…"

Barry had the same feelings for Oliver that Oliver had for Barry. Complete hate.

Like an avalanche Felicity told him all that had happened. Everything, from the kiss to the accident.

"I can't stand the guy but I know he likes you and would never do that deliberated. But… who knows."

"But that's not all…"

"There's more…?"

"I'm pregnant."

Barry froze. The look of shock on his face made Felicity clench her stomach. His look was incredulous, hurt and sad.

Like a flash, Barry shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Congratulations. You're gonna be a wonderful mom."

Felicity tried to smile but the will was little. Especially when she looked at the restaurant door and saw Oliver and Diggle.

She took a deep breath and waited until they got to her.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" She asked upset.

Barry and Oliver exchanged a look, and that look set fire. They both hated each other and Felicity was afraid of what might happen.

"A problem came up at the Queen Consolidated. Sorry to disturb your lunch." Oliver said with a mechanized smiled, not sorry at all.

"And couldn't it wait?"

"No, it's urgent." Oliver's eyes never strayed from Barry.

As Felicity knew she wouldn't be able to dissuade them, she stood up and pick up her bag.

"Barry, I'm sorry. Can we rain check this to another day?"

Barry stood up too and came face to face to Oliver.

"Sure. You won't get rid of me that quickly." He said, his eyes never leaving Oliver's. The tension in the room was palpable and people were beginning to look. At any time, one of them would lose his mind.

Felicity decided that enough was enough and grabbed Oliver's arm.

"Come on."

Felicity almost dragged Oliver and Diggle out of the Restaurant and only talked to them when they got to the office.

"I hope this is really important." Felicity said angrily.

Diggle left the room to answer the phone and left Oliver alone with Felicity.

"I need you to get some data about a terrorist. He is being monitored at a clinic and we need some information." Oliver said at her side.

When he said the name of the clinic, Felicity did what she knew best.

"The guy's name is Adham Lashir, and he lives on the street Strasse Wochen."

Oliver didn't answer her but Felicity could feel him behind her. She got up and prepared to go, for the hundred time today, to the bathroom.

When she was leaving, she turned around and looked at Oliver.

"You don't need to be jealous. He's just a friend." His eyes were intense and made her body burn.

She turned and left. The last thing she needed was Oliver fighting against Barry.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for today. Please keep commeting and reviewing and I'll upload really soon, probably tomorrow or Monday. I'll give you a little teaser about the next chapter.**

**_Felicity and Laurel will have a confrontation!_**** So, review and you will have the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the kind words, they mean everyhting to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my sweet Oliciters :) I hope you're having a great weekend. So, as a thank you for all of your reviews I'm going to upload this new chapter. **

**I hope you like it and continue to review, so I can keep posting the chapters!**

* * *

Felicity couldn't understand why the Communications Department didn't have their budgets in order. But she couldn't also understand why it depended on her to view those same budgets. Oh wait, it's because she is Oliver Queen's personal Assistant. Everything that went to him, first it had to pass for her.

The quiet office made her annoyed. Felicity never liked very quiet places, where she could almost hear the wind pass by.

Oliver and Diggle left earlier. Oliver, for a meeting with a new client and Diggle as his driver and bodyguard.

Felicity smiled at the memory of Diggle.

John had always treated her with kindness, but since the accident and since he found out that she had a baby in the oven, he has been extremely caring. He and Oliver.

Oliver tried to always be beside her, ask her if she needed anything, if she needed to rest. In a way she loved that because he was so caring and concerned, but she was pregnant. Not sick.

Oliver tried really hard to get her back. He invited her to lunch with him, dinner, movies, give her flowers almost every day and even learned things about Felicity that she never told him before. But Felicity needed more.

Trust was a two way street. If she would trust him, he had to trust her first.

Oliver was a very private person, and although since he found that he was going to be a father he smiled more and was more relaxed, Oliver needed to trust more.

She caught her headphones and put them on.

_"All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink onetime"_

The music sounded softly, letting her hear her own thoughts. What Felicity had said to Oliver was true. She never thought that one day he would see her as more than a friend. She never lost much time thinking about that possibility. She remembered the day she finally realized that her feelings were reflected on her face. The day Count Vertigo kidnapped her. She never felt more scared. Not for her, but for Oliver. Afraid he would come to her aid, afraid of what would happen next.

She was never a damsel in distress, nor did she ever want to have such label. Even today she blames herself for having fallen for Vertigo's trap.

When Felicity heard Oliver's voice on the phone with Vertigo, her heart leapt. No, she didn't want him to come. Of course she didn't want to die, but she didn't want him to choose between her and his family.

_"Blondie, now we wait. Our dear Arrow, should be almost here."_ Vertigo said.

Felicity didn't answer him. She didn't want to show him how terrified she was. Her muscles were tense and stiff. She just wanted that nightmare to end.

_"What wasn't my surprise to learn that our dear hero has a weakness. Ah, love… the best emotion in the world. But, also the most deadly." _His lunatic laugh causing terror shivers in Felicity.

When she saw him coming, dress as Arrow but without his hood, Felicity felt divided. On one hand she was happy he had come to help her but she was afraid of the reverberations that that rescue could have.

When Vertigo fired against Oliver, Felicity's eyes searched the place where he had fallen. Did he got hurt?

_"Let's move to plan B."_

With a knife, he cut the ropes and lifted her by her hair. A cry of pain broke free from her throat.

Vertigo came near the window and Oliver appeared before them, his bow firm and ready to shoot.

Vertigo held two syringes and got them on Felicity's neck.

_"Your problem is with me. It's not with her."_ Oliver said.

His face was frightened. Was she that important to him?

_"Consider this your punishment for making me go to plan B."_

Instinctively, Oliver shot. Vertigo stepped back and Felicity fell to the ground.

Despite not seeing, Felicity heard the firing of not one but three arrows and the glass shattered.

Oliver had broken his promise. Oliver killed again. Because of her.

The song ended and Felicity decided it was better to opt for a more stirred and cheerful song.

The hollow sound of someone knocking on the door came to her ears, and her response was automatic.

"Mr. Queen is not here, if you want, you can come back later."

The sound of high heels made her turn her head towards the door.

The last person she wanted to see. _Laurel Lance._

Laurel wore a black jacket over a red shirt. Her black pants made her look like her legs never ended. Beautiful and feminine.

Her brown hair fell down her back, but it was her face that made Felicity uncomfortable.

"It's okay. It's _you_ I want to talk to." She said that words as if Felicity was a paltry insect.

Felicity gathered her courage and took a deep breath.

"How can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

Laurel came near her table and Felicity rose from her chair. She didn't want to be in a lower position; after all, she had a child to protect.

A mocking smile was on Laurel's face. She looked at Felicity up and down.

"Did you really think that Oliver would choose _you_?" Her voice was cold and sharp.

Felicity still pondered if she should answer her.

"We all know that your career only ascended because you slept with the boss but, did you really think he was in love with you? Please! He _is_ Oliver Queen… and you are… who are you again?"

Felicity's patience was beginning to run out. One thing was if Laurel wanted to talk, another completely thing was she insulting her. Felicity always considered herself a nice person, but from the moment they began stepping on her… you don't want her as your enemy.

"If you came here to insult me, you can leave."

Laurel smiled and came even closer, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

Blue eyes against green eyes.

"He never wanted you… I have always been his greatest love. I still laugh at all the times we were together and we mocked you… The little geek secretary who falls for the boss," she said laughing, "So cliché. At least you had the pleasure of going to bed with Oliver. You must have made all your dreams come true that night. His powerful and strong body… He always had lovers but it's me he comes to in the end."

Felicity's hand began burning with want to hit her.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have the need to downgrade yourself for his attention?"

Laurel's eyes darkened and the smiled vanished from her lips.

"Careful with what you say, _worm_. Did you know that yesterday we spent the whole night together, in bed? It was so good… I lost count of the times he made me come."

Liar, and of that Felicity was sure. Oliver had spent the whole night beside her because she wasn't feeling good. It was impossible to him having even been five minutes away from Felicity.

Felicity smiled and crossed her arms.

"I pity you Laurel, you really think I'll fall for your lies?"

"Lies? Who the hell do _you_ think _you_ are?! You're nothing but a bitch who think that because you slept with the great Oliver Queen you have a change of becoming someone? You're a worm that doesn't deserve the air you breathe…"

The sound of Felicity's hand hitting against Laurel's face made the room go silent. Felicity didn't want to beat her but she had lost all her patience.

"I'll kill you…" Strong hands gripped Laurel's arms and pulled her away from Felicity.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Oliver asked furious, dropping her arms and putting himself in front of Felicity to protect her.

"Oliver, she attacked me… I came here to talk to you and she slapped me for no reason… She's crazy!" Laurel said with a crazed, teary look.

Felicity began to say that it was a lie but Oliver just shook his head.

"Get out of here and don't you ever come back, Laurel."

"Oliver… she is a nobody, baby."

"Laurel, stop! Get out of here, and if you continue to threaten or disturb Felicity and me, I will press charges against you. Don't make me send you to jail."

Laurel stopped talking, her mouth open in amazement and disbelief.

"You wouldn't do that…"

"Oh yes, that and more. Try me and you'll see. This is the last time you came here to insult Felicity. Don't talk to her again, don't look at her, don't even think about her again or you're going to deal with me."

Laurel smiled mockingly.

"You two deserve each other… But this isn't the end. You're gonna pay… You, Oliver and this…"

"Laurel." He warned.

Diggle took her in his arms and pulled her out of the office. Laurel struggled and screamed for Diggle to let her go but he just kept taking her and don't minding her as if she was just a fly.

A sharp pain hit Felicity on her lower abdomen. She folded her stomach and leaned against the table.

"Felicity, are you okay?"

A viscous and hot liquid trickled down her legs. Felicity looked down and lost her breath.

"Oliver…" she called desperate.

Oliver looked at where Felicity was looking and his heart stopped. The fear taking over, again.

Felicity's legs dripped blood.

"The baby… ouch…" Felicity said wincing and leaning on Oliver for support. "The baby, Oliver…"

* * *

**So? What do you think? What will happen? Will Felicity lose the baby? Is this the last time we see Laurel?**

**I hate her, don't you hate her too? Well, anyway, I will try to upload another chapter tomorrow or tuesday, but for that you have to leave a review :)**

**Thank you so much for all your support, it really means the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely Oliciters! Here is the new chapter and as a THANK YOU for all of your reviews I will also upload another chapter. So I hope you like it and keep reviewing!**

* * *

The ceiling lights blinded Felicity's tearful eyes. The trip to the hospital was quick and Oliver never left her side. All his warmth, support and strength were present and not even the strongest man on Earth could take him away from Felicity's side.

"You can't come in." The nurse said trying to curb the entry to the room.

"That's my girlfriend and my son, and I will get inside. I promise to not disturb, I just want to be with her." He said with his blue eyes bright and intense.

At the moment, Oliver's beautiful face was a plus. The nurse was moved by his words and she took a deep breath.

"Go on, but stay away from the doctor's path."

Oliver just nodded and came into the white room.

Felicity was lying on the obstetrician chair with her legs covered with a green blanket and the doctor's head between them. Her face was tearful and crushed.

Oliver ran to her side and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be fine…"

The truth was that he didn't know what would happen if Felicity lost the baby.

Felicity turned her face and buried it in his chest. Oliver's hand stroked her hair, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

The doctor raised his head and looked at Felicity.

"You'll feel a little pain, but don't worry."

Felicity shuddered and cringed, grabbing Oliver's shirt with her fingers. Oliver leaned over Felicity's head and it looked as if he was trying to protect her from the outside world, from everything that wasn't them both.

Felicity cried silently, and every tear that fell on Oliver's shirt it was like and arrow stabbed on his heart.

The doctor stood up and remover his white gloves.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked afraid.

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled.

"It was only a scare. It's normal to have some bleeding during the pregnancy, but the pain Felicity had is what bothered me the most. Those pains were contractions and I will have to prescribe you bed rest until the end of the pregnancy."

Felicity smiled and raised her head from Oliver's chest.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. The boy is healthy and he just needs his mother to rest."

Felicity and Oliver breathed relief and Felicity turned to the doctor.

"But I'll have to stay resting for six months?" She didn't like to be without anything to do. Well, she could always work from home.

"Yes, better safe than sorry. You can do everything you want to do, but you can't make many efforts or get upset, so you need to have a rest and quiet life. Drink plenty of fluids and eat well." The doctor said with a kind smile.

Felicity nodded and turned to lean on the chair. She looked at Oliver and he lowered his head to kiss her face. His warm lips cleaned every trace of tears. Felicity closed her eyes and relaxed. The fear that gripped her earlier was still present in her heart but at least, now she had the confirmation that everything was okay.

"Felicity, I want to ask you something." Oliver's breath touched her face, warming it where his mouth was kissing her. "Come live with me, please. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I don't want you to be alone."

Felicity, on principle, should refuse, but the truth was that she didn't want to be alone. She needed him at her side. The gesture he had when he kicked Laurel out of his office touched the very heart of Felicity. She never thought he would be able to talk like that to Laurel. His anger was evident in every word he said, the threat very present.

Oliver lifted his head and his hands wrapped around Felicity's face. His eyes were frightened. He also had been terrified by the possibility of losing the baby.

Felicity nodded and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her body carefully and buried his face in her hair. For the first time today, Oliver took a deep breath.

Having her so close to him after almost a month where the only thing that happened between them were small touches, woke something hidden inside Oliver.

"Oh, I'm sorry… The doctor gave me the release papers to give to you and to see if you needed any help." The nurse came in, blushing at seeing them embraced.

Oliver freed Felicity from his arms but put one around her back. His protective instinct was elevated to the maximum.

Felicity thanked the nurse and got up from the chair with Oliver's help.

The trip to her apartment was made in silent, Oliver never leaving her hand.

The smell of freesias welcomed her at home. The apartment was small but cozy. Since she had come to live in Starling City, this apartment had been her refuge away from the problems and her busy life.

"I'll just get some clothes." She said to Oliver, indicating him the couch for him to wait.

"You sure you don't want any help?" He asked, taking off his coat and putting it on top of the couch.

"No… I won't be long." She said smiling as she walked up to the room.

The light green walls welcomed her and Felicity finally felt at home. Felicity knew that she wasn't precipitating by accepting Oliver's invitation. They needed this. She needed him.

But there was still some doubt in her mind that wouldn't let her enjoy the choice she made.

What if things turn wrong again?

What if Oliver continues to close himself, eroding him and her?

Felicity thought about it while packing. Without her realizing, Oliver got up from the couch and went up to her room.

He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

In front of him was the woman he loved, the mother of his child… the woman for whom he would give his life without blinking.

"Oliver?"

Her sweet voice roused him from his trance. Felicity's blonde hair gave her a look of an angel, her face lit with the happiness that everything was okay.

Oliver came closer and hugged her.

Felicity's arms circled his waist instinctively.

Oliver just held her and waited for her embrace to erase the darkness that he had inside him. That consumed him.

He pulled slightly away and, with one hand, he caressed Felicity's rosy cheek.

His eyes locked on her and he got lost on the green deepness.

"I love you." He said, lowering his head and kissing her.

Her taste made him hiss with pleasure. He missed her so much. He missed her companionship, her warmth, her love, her friendship. I just missed her.

Her hands rose from his waist to his hair and pulled him closer to her.

The kiss slowly ended and Oliver gradually pulled away to see a blushing Felicity with fogged glasses.

His hand stroked her cheek and got her glasses in the right position.

"You ready to go?"

Felicity nodded breathlessly. Oliver smiled and took her bags.

He left the room leaving behind a stunned and smiling Felicity.

The Queen's Mansion was imposing.

Whenever Felicity looked at that "castle" the only thing that came to her mind were castles in the Fairy Tales stories she used to read when she was a little girl.

The Prince castle.

The garden was huge, and even though it was winter, full of flowers and trees. Oliver stopped the car and got out, coming around it and opening Felicity's door.

"Madam…" he said offering his hand, as he bowed.

Felicity laughed and took Oliver's hand.

Raisa was at the door smiling fondly.

"Oh my dear, finally. How do you feel? And the baby?" She asked sweetly.

Felicity always liked Raisa. She was like a grandmother who took care of everything and everyone.

"Hi, Raisa, it's everything okay. The baby is fine."

"And his mother needs to rest." Oliver kept saying while putting his hand at the bottom of Felicity's back to make her get into the house and out of the cold.

"Oh, honey, you need to take care. But I'm here for everything you need."

"Thank you, Raisa." Felicity smiled.

There were no words to describe the mansion's interior.

Everything was so beautiful. Everything was so royal.

Maybe, magic was a good word. This mansion would give a good setting for the Harry Potter's movies. Not that she didn't like the one that was used on the movies, but… this mansion had a bewitching aura.

They climbed the stairs and the hallway offered a huge amount of rooms.

Thea had moved out to live with Roy and Moira was traveling, which left Felicity alone with Oliver in a big mansion.

"You can stay wherever you want." Oliver said, leaning against the wall and staring at her. Felicity knew he wanted her to stay in his room with him, but he was giving her the right to choose. Even though Felicity wanted to stay in his room, her mind told her that it was better to stay in another room. Things were going in a good way so she didn't want anything to ruin everything again.

Oliver, even if he looked a bit disappointed, was relieved when she chose the room next to his.

The room, like everything else in the mansion, was beautiful.

Three white walls and the fourth, where the bed was leaning, was decorated with ice effects, a mix of white and gray colors. The bed was huge, occupying a large part of the room, and had a black with white stripes bedspreads and white cushions scattered around the bed. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier that had designs alluding to ice and water droplets.

_What_ was with this house and _chandeliers_?!

The window was large and decorated with curtains that were identical to the quilt that cover the bed.

Beautiful and extravagant.

"I hope you like it…"

"It's impossible not to…"

Oliver came inside the room and placed Felicity's bags on the floor. He turned to her and put his hands on his pants pockets.

"Maybe you should rest…Sleep a bit…"

His concern warmed Felicity.

She nodded and walked to him. They faced each other and time stopped.

Felicity's hand lifted and stroked Oliver's face. He leaned his head in her hand and hissed her palm. Oliver's hand hadn't move from his pockets, but his need to touch her was explicit on his face.

"Thank you…"

Oliver didn't answer and Felicity knew she didn't need to thank him.

Felicity broke the connection and walked to the window. The view was beautiful.

Garden leaves shaking in the wind.

"I leave you to rest. If you need anything, just call me." Oliver said. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to give her some space. And he needed to release his emotions on the gym.

Felicity nodded and saw him leaving the room.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the soft bed.

The clock showed 7pm.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as big as the room. In the center of the division was a large bath, decorated with modern designs in the same tones of the colors of the room. Candles ornamented the head of the tub. Black and gray candles.

On the right and left side was bath furniture, that had inside countless towels of all shapes and sizes, and on top of that furniture were vases of flowers and beauty products.

At the bottom of the room was a huge mirror that allowed seeing everything from all different angles. Near the mirror, on the left side, was a glass door where Felicity saw the shower and on the right side was the toilet. The ceiling, that had a chandelier just above the tub, was decorated with shapes that gave the illusion of being a dome.

This was way too exquisite for Felicity. She has always been a practical person. Luxury was good to some extent.

She walked up to the large mirror and watched herself.

Her blonde hair was loose and already reached her lower back. Her face was flushed and had a glow that gave her a feminine and sensual aura.

She pulled her shirt out of her skirt and began to loosen the buttons. The lacy dark green bra enveloped her breasts that had grown a bit in the past month.

Her black skirt fell to the floor and Felicity watched her entire body.

Her belly was round and a few more weeks and she wouldn't be able to hide it in her shirts or dresses.

Her body was curvilinear and feminine.

Felicity never considered herself a femme fatale, like Laurel or Isabel, but she had her sensuality and beauty.

She climbed the two steps of the tub and put her foot on the water.

Warm and fragrant, thanks to the products she found in the drawers.

She got inside the tub and leaned her head back. The lights were low and the candles lit on.

The air was mystical and engaging.

The hot water relaxed her tensed muscles from the terrible day she had.

Her mind was a whirlwind but her body was physically tired. She rose from the water and dried herself with a soft towel. She put on black yoga pants and a pink sweater.

When she returned to the room she looked at her bags but she didn't fell like settle everything at the moment. She lied down on the bed and snuggle the blankets close to her body. In less than two minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

**So, I hope you like it :) **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they're really important to me and help me continue to write. **

**Review, please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO, as promised here is my THANK YOU chapter. I'll have to warn that this chapter is rated M for a reason, so... if you don't like smut... Well... :)**

**I hope you like it and review :)**

* * *

She suddenly woke up with a noise that she couldn't identify. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3am. She had only slept five hours but her body felt refreshed and regenerated. Her stomach growled and Felicity smiled.

"Yes, yes… I'll feed us."

She put on a sport coat on top of her sweater and went down to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, but that didn't surprised her, after all it was dawn.

She opened the refrigerator and chose what she wanted. Fortunately she didn't have any cravings.

When she felt full enough she got up the stairs. As she was entering her bedroom she heard the noise that she heard when she woke up.

She instinctively knew where it came from.

Down the hall was a gym. Apparently not everyone was asleep.

The door was open and Felicity leaned against the doorframe.

The gym had more machines than space, however everything was well distributed. On the left side were different types of bikes and treadmills; on the right were weights and weight machines. In the center of the room was a boxing bag. Where Oliver was strongly hitting.

Felicity always liked to see Oliver train. His manly and muscular body glistened with sweat.

Oliver was chest bare and wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. His hands protected only by bandages. His muscles twitched and his breath was uneven but Oliver never stopped.

Something was happening.

After so many years watching Oliver train, Felicity knew that the way he was hitting the bag was an indicator of how things were not okay.

"You'll end up destroying the bag." She said still in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

Oliver stopped with his arms in mid air, and looked at her.

"Did I wake you?" His voice was heavy and breathless.

Felicity shook her head and walked to him.

He sat on the mattress that was placed on the floor and grabbed the water bottle and towel.

Felicity waited for him to finish and sat in front of him with her legs crossed.

"What's up, Oliver?" She asked softly. It was a long shot because Oliver was extremely private but Felicity had to try.

"Nothing… I was just training." He said not looking at her.

Felicity realized he was lying.

"You have a terrible poker face," she said smiling, "I always saw you training and the way you were torturing the punching bag was not just training. You can tell me… You know that, right?" she said whispering and looking down at her pink socks. With the rush she forgot to put on some shoes.

"I know… but…" Oliver said, shaking his head.

Felicity knew the signals. Oliver didn't want to tell what was on his mind, what troubled him.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay… I'll let you continue to torture the poor bag." She said starting to get up.

Out of nowhere, a hand gently grabbed his forearm.

"Wait…"

His head was bowed and his face hidden but Felicity could hear the emotion clouding his voice.

Oliver took a deep breath and like an avalanche he told her everything.

All that troubled him, all the anguish. All the guilt and darkness… All the secrets he had hidden within him.

He told her how he was a bad boy before he got on the island, how he had no idea of what responsibilities were or what was to be faithful to someone. He told her the hell he had been through on the island, all that happened with Slade, what he felt when he returned to Starling City. He told her the love he had for his sister and the affection he had for his mother. He told her how he considers Diggle a brother to him and how he stills feels guilty and anguished about Tommy's death. The guilt he had trapped inside him for having killed so many people. He told her how he regretted many things he did without thinking.

He told her how he started falling for her and how she was the only one who knew him better than anyone, how she always saw through him and always knew what he was thinking. He told her how be blamed himself for the accident and for the almost abortion.

He was telling her everything she always wanted to know. He told her everything till he stood empty, naked and expose. Bared naked before her.

Oliver lowered his face and Felicity saw his eyes glistening.

She clasped her arms around his neck and drew him close to her chest. Oliver's arms went around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her chest. He just cried. He cried everything that was retained inside him for all these years.

When he calmed down, Felicity pulled back a little and lifted his face. His eyes were bloodshot and empty. Oliver had finally set everything he had inside him free. With her sleeves, Felicity cleaned the tracks of the tears that still marred his face.

"I'm sorry… you must think I'm weak." His voice was serious and humiliated.

"Oliver…" Felicity said, "Oliver, look at me." She asked, putting her hands on his face lifting it.

"Oliver, do you think I think less of you just because I saw you cry?" She said, shaking her head incredulously. "Oliver… I'll tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a loving brother and a caring son; I see a great friend that is always available. I see a hero that everyday puts his own life at risk in order to save others; I see a man too strong for his own good; I see a leader who never gives up, a man who is afraid to laugh and love, but he's learning to do it. I see the man I love and the father of my child. I see the man who, despite trying his hardest to keep people away, he is never going to be alone because I'm here, right beside you. No matter what. That's what I see, and that's how you should see yourself." Felicity finished with tears in her eyes.

Oliver's hand rose to Felicity's face and he brought her face close to his.

The kiss was fierce, passionate and desperate. This kiss was a translation of everything he felt for her, his unconditional love for her.

Desperation gave way to love and affection.

Oliver's hands pulled Felicity closer, causing her to move her hips on top of him.

Oliver groaned and pressed her against him.

Felicity's hands roamed through Oliver's muscles and came around to lose her coat.

"Felicity…?" Oliver called. The want was written in his face, but he would stop if Felicity so indicated.

Her answer was a rapturous kiss.

Oliver pulled Felicity's sweater and took it off of her. Felicity stood bare-chest before Oliver.

Formerly Felicity used to feel insecure and shy when Oliver looked at her. But not know. Oliver looked at her like a blind man that sees things for the first time. His eyes roamed every millimeter of her body.

"You're so beautiful." He said enraptured.

Felicity smiled and kissed him.

Hands pulled and tore the clothes that still covered their bodies and, finally, they were naked. Oliver laid Felicity carefully on the mattress and the contrast of the cold against her warm skin made Felicity shiver.

Oliver's mouth kissed her neck and down her breasts.

His hands covered Felicity's body, stopping where she wanted them the most.

"Oliver…" she cried, with her voice weak.

Oliver's hand found her core and stroked it. His touch made Felicity arch her back and lay her head back.

Her expression was one of pure pleasure.

When his mouth touched her, Felicity covered her own mouth so she wouldn't wake the staff that was sleeping. He thrust two fingers inside her and sucked on her clit.

Oliver devoured her, kissing and sucking, taking her to her peak.

When she thought she couldn't stand anymore, he thrusts inside her.

Finally they were complete.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at Oliver's bright blues.

His eyes were clear. Bare.

There were no more secrets between them, only the love they felt for each other and the perfection that was their connection and understanding.

When he moved, Felicity moved with him.

Oliver turned his body and sat on the mattress with Felicity on his lap.

"Ride me."

Felicity's hands entwined Oliver's hair and she let herself go.

Oliver hugged her and kissed her, whispering eternal love words.

Everything was perfect. Finally they were perfect.

Felicity took her forehead off his and smiled at him.

The smile Oliver gave her warmed her soul and made her kiss him deeply, murmuring finally the words he wanted to hear the most.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This is it for today, and I will only, probably, upload another chapter (or chapters it depends) on Wednesday. **

**So if you want new chapter you have to review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and I'll give you a little teaser... **

**Felicity's mother is coming to Starling City. Watch out Oliver! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the support and never stop shipping Olicity. It may not happen in this season, but it will happen we just have to wait. After all Booth and Bones waited 6/7 seasons to be together... We can wait, as long as Olicity is Endgame, right?**

**Bye, see you Wednesday :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my sweets Oliciter :)**

**Unfortunatly today there isn't Arrow for us to see but there is a new chapter in this fanfic.**

**I hope you like it and continue to review and comment.**

**I only want to thank you for all your comments and reviews, they make my day and help me write. **

**Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Maybe we should go to a more comfortable place." Oliver said as he kissed Felicity's shoulder.

She took a deep breath and held him close to her body.

"I like it here… like this…" she said, entwining her legs around his waist.

Olivier laughed and lifted his head to look at her.

"Yes, but here you can catch a cold."

"You can keep me warm…"

Oliver smiled and stood up, holding her legs around his waist.

"Oliver…" she moaned, her center touching Oliver's hard member, "Hurry up."

With a speed that rivaled Barry, Oliver entered the room and gently laid Felicity on the bed.

Felicity pulled him towards her but he just kept standing at the bottom of the bed watching her.

Oliver Queen was beautiful.

Oliver Queen training was a Greek God. Oliver Queen naked… there weren't enough words in Felicity's large vocabulary to express Oliver Queen.

Her eyes swept every trace of Oliver's body. His well defined six pack, the scars that told a story, his left shoulder Dragon Tattoo and the star of the Solntesevskaya Bratva Organization on the left side of his chest. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were dark with desire and want.

Felicity held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

Her lips touched his and this time everything was calmer.

Romantic and passionate.

It felt like the first time they had touched. Every touch, every whisper, everything had a different connotation.

Oliver's hands fell from her face to her breasts, giving them attention. Felicity arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying hard to turn them around.

Oliver lay in bed while Felicity sat on his hips.

Felicity's long blonde hair fell down hear arms and back, drawing gently on her skin. Her lips were red from Oliver's kisses and her cheeks flushed from Oliver's stubble. Her hands rested on Oliver's stomach and she smiled.

She lowered her body and their chest touched.

Felicity's face was one millimeter away from Oliver's. Her intense eyes fixed his and she wiggled her hips.

Oliver closed his eyes tightly and groaned. His hands went automatically to Felicity's hips, asking her silently to move and end the pleasure suffering.

Felicity took her time playing with him, kissing everywhere, every scar, eliminating every trace of darkness inside of him.

When he thrusted inside her, they both groaned.

She controlled the pace and Oliver just slammed his teeth tight and enjoyed Felicity's pleasurable torture.

"Felicity…" his voice was deep and hoarse from desire.

Felicity took his hands from her waist and putted them on the bed.

"Don't touch…"

That was impossible. One of the things Oliver did best was touch Felicity. It was as if his hands had a magnet that clung to her body automatically.

When his hips began thrusting, Felicity raise her body slightly, almost getting him out.

"Baby…" Oliver begged. The only person that Oliver would beg to was Felicity.

She smirked. She loved having Oliver in her hands. Loved having him at her mercy, with his face disfigured by pleasure.

Felicity sank down and they both groaned.

Oliver's hand went up Felicity's legs and clasped her waist, pushing her to move on him.

"Tsu, tsu… you can't touch…" she said, taking his hands from her waist and placing them on her face. With an effort of his abdominal muscles, Oliver sat on the bed and his face stood a few inches from hers. They stopped moving for a moment and stared at each other.

Their eyes spoke every sentiment that united them, all they had passed and all the love they felt for each other.

"I love you so much…" Oliver said, kissing her mouth softly.

She smiled and dropped his hands that went immediately to her hips.

He turned their bodies and her back touched the sheets.

Oliver thrusted deeply and Felicity clung to his neck. Their mouths met and they devoured each other.

When they both came, Oliver buried his face on Felicity's neck.

She hugged him close to her body and smiled. He left her body and lay beside her, pulling her to his chest.

Felicity placed her head on his chest and heard Oliver's heart beating furiously.

Oliver's hands stroke her hair sweetly, cradling her.

Her eyes were getting heavy and for the first time in a month, Felicity fell asleep happy.

XXX

Felicity was sleeping on a cloud. Or at least it seemed that way because she was very comfortable. Not that she knew what it felt like to sleep on a cloud, and it was physically impossible, but it was a way of speaking.

A light touch caressed her arms, up her back and kissed her cheek. When the kiss on the lips didn't come, Felicity opened her eyes.

The intense blue was happy.

"Good morning…" Oliver said, kissing her nose.

Felicity closed her eyes and buried her face on Oliver's naked neck.

A sound woke them from their morning seduction.

"No…" Felicity said, hugging him stronger to her body when Oliver started getting up.

"Raisa is not here. I gave the staff the day off…" he said kissing her lightly on the lips and out of the bed. "It's probably someone wanting to sell something. I'll be right back."

Felicity turned on the bed and saw him getting dress in a black tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt.

This man was a walking sin.

Oliver went downstairs and walked to the door. The faster he hurries, the quick he returns to Felicity' side.

He opened the door and saw a woman with a black suit, skirt and jacket, with a rigid and austere look. She had brown hair, shoulder length, and glasses. Her eyes were cold and in her hands was a bag.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked polite.

"Are you Oliver Queen?" She asked. Even her voice was rigid.

Oliver nodded and waited for the woman to speak.

"I will only say this once. If you hurt my daughter or my grandson, in any way, shape or form, I will hunt you down. I don't care who you are, I don't care how powerful you are or how rich you are. Trust me you do not want me as your enemy, Mr. Queen. Did I make myself clear?"

"Mom?!"

Oliver turned and saw Felicity reach his side. She wore one of his black t-shirts and her yoga pink pants.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" The woman asked, coming into the house and sitting on the red couch in the living room.

Felicity looked at Oliver and shook her head.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I heard from Barry, that you had an accident. Imagine my surprise when I access into the hospital records and I see that you've been hit and you're pregnant."

"You hacked the hospital records?!" Felicity asked incredulously.

"From whom do you think you have inherited your intelligence? It sure wasn't from your father…" She said crossing her legs and placing her hands in her la. "I don't think I introduced myself. I am Helen Smoak." She said extending her hand to Oliver.

He corresponded to the act.

Felicity never showed him any picture of her mother and almost never spoke about her. Her parents divorced when she was still a little girl and when she was 14 her father passed away.

"And Rupert?" Felicity asked. Oliver knew Rupert was the current husband of Helen.

"He is in a conference here in town and I came to see you."

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I went to your house. When you didn't answer I hacked your GPS. And here I am." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Oliver placed himself behind Felicity and encircled her waist, placing his hands on Felicity's round belly.

"You already saw me… I'm good, so you can go to Rupert." Felicity said, "We don't want him to be jealous." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

Helen stood up and picked her bag.

"Good, I also came to inform you that Rupert and I are going to have a party of Vow renewal. We're not counting with you, but if you want to go…"

"So, that's why you came…" Felicity muttered getting tense.

Oliver didn't know Helen, but he didn't like her.

"You have to forgive me, but if you came here to annoy Felicity I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He said in his Hood voice.

Helen looked offended at him.

"You should choose better, Felicity." Was all she said before walking out the door.

"Nice lady." Oliver said.

Felicity sat on the couch and gathered her legs, hugging them.

Oliver sat down next to her and hugged her to his chest. They sat in silence until Felicity broke it.

"She's not a very good mother." The words angered Oliver. Felicity deserved all the best.

She shrugged in his arms and smiled sadly.

"She was always more concerned with work than with her daughter. It was my father who took care of me and taught me everything I know." She said. Felicity's family has always been a taboo subject for her. "My father always tried to tell me she loved us but the truth is that she was never there. When my father died, our relationship just got worse. I was 14 and I needed her… I needed her love, and she just ignored me. So I did the same to her."

"She loves you. You're her daughter and besides, she threatened me that if I hurt you I had to deal with her." Oliver said kissing her cheek gently. He hated to see Felicity sad.

"Maybe… maybe she has feelings after all." She mumbled shrugging her arms. "You know, I didn't go to her wedding with Rupert. Their marriage was just two months after my father died and they didn't even love each other. Rupert is just as cold as her. I guess they deserve each other."

Oliver's hand left her waist and captured her face.

Turning her to him he kissed her rapturously.

"I don't want to see you sad. And Helen will realize what she's missing by not be by your side."

Felicity smiled slightly and laid her head on his chest.

"I have a surprise for you…" Oliver said softly.

Felicity looked up and smiled.

"A surprise?"

Oliver nodded and rose,

"I'll be right back." He said running out of the room and up the stairs.

Felicity leaned against the couch and laid her head back.

Oliver's hot breath touched her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Ahead was a silver rose. Beautiful and fragile, yet so strong.

"Open it." Oliver said, when she looked at him.

Felicity took the rose and saw that it was heavy. Carefully she opened the top of the flower and lost her breath.

The ring was gorgeous.

Silver, interlaced with gold and topped with a heart full of…

"Are those diamonds?" She asked astonished.

Oliver laughed and kissed her neck, bringing her closer.

"Yes, the goldsmith said that this ring represent eternal love. And that's what I want. Make you mine forever."

"Oliver…"

"Will you marry me? I know I am complicated sometimes… and I have many flaws, but all I want is to have you by my side, to love and cherish to the end of my days." Felicity's eyes were full of tears, and even if she had a thousand of possible answers, only one was shouting in her heart.

"Yes!" she said whispering.

Oliver's mouth glued to hers for a moment. He got up from the couch and Felicity saw him go down on one knew.

"Will you marry me?" He said removing the ring from the flower.

Felicity nodded her head like a puppet, and grinned to see Oliver put the ring on her finger. When he finished, Oliver kissed her hand.

"I love you."

"And I love _you_!"

A laugh came off Felicity's throat as she hugged Oliver.

"Can you imagine Thea's face when we tell her that we are going to marry?"

The smile disappeared from Oliver's face and a terror look settled.

"Wasn't it better if we run away and come back already married?"

Felicity laughed and shook her head.

"Tsu, tsu, she would never forgive us if she doesn't organize everything."

Oliver smiled and kissed her, locking his arms around her waist.

"Only if everything is at your will."

"It will be, after all, I have a hero next to me."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review so I can upload a new chapter... probably on friday. But if I get a lot of reviews I may upload tomorrow.**

**I'll give you a little teaser:**

**Bruce Wayne will come to Starling City. What do you think? Are Bruce and Oliver friends? Will Bruce do something?**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story and I hope enjoy it.**

**Till the next time, take care and ship Olicity :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear Oliciter! I hope everything is okay with you. As promised here is the new chapter and this is extra long :)**

**I hope you like it and continue to review.**

**Thank you so much and enjoy :)**

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew from the moment we met her in the hospital that you two would end up together, married and with a ton of kids." Thea said excited, hugging Felicity.

"Thea, easy…"

"Oh, Ollie, you know how fantastic this is. Dresses, shoes, decorations," she said, standing up and walking around the room looking at the infinite as she imagined the walls decorated. "Wait, have you already set a date?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and she smiled, adjusting the glasses on her face.

"As fast as possible. Within a month at most." Oliver said, putting his arm around Felicity's shoulders and pulling her closer to his body.

"A month?! Are you crazy?! A month is not enough… We have so much to do. The dress, the guests, the invitations, the decorations, the flowers… so much…" Thea said sitting on the couch next to Roy and taking a notebook from her bag to write. "Oh, by the way, here is an invitation for tomorrows fundraising party for the underprivileged children for Christmas." Thea pulled a golden envelope from her bag and handed it to Oliver.

Felicity looked at the envelope and took a deep breath.

Events full of rich people was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday night. But since the cause was a good one, Felicity would bear the scorn of certain high society people.

The envelope bore within itself a small card with a purplish rim and on the center said:

_The Wayne Enterprises Invites_

_Oliver Queen & Escort_

_For a Fundraise party for underprivileged children, Saturday at 7pm._

_Let's make this Christmas special for those in need._

The part where said "Escort" made Felicity snort in offense.

Oliver put the card inside the envelope and turned to Felicity.

"Do you want to go?" He asked. The little want Oliver had in attending this event made Felicity smile.

"Of course she wants! Everyone wants to know Felicity. Mom's always talking about her to all the people she meets." Thea said smiling.

Felicity flinched and her smiled disappeared from her face.

Oliver saw the terror that was bothering her and stroked her cheek.

"Everything will be fine… And if you don't want to go, we won't. Personally, I dispense to see Wayne." Oliver said, softly kissing Felicity's face.

"Oh, Ollie, that was years ago. Bruce no longer wants to take over our business. And besides, I have the right dress for Licy to use."

"The right dress?"

"Of course, I know a great store."

"Thea," Oliver warned. When Thea was enthusiastic, nothing could stop her.

"Come on Licy, go get dressed. C'mon now. The party is tomorrow."

"But…"

"Please!"

Felicity's shoulders slumped and she gave up for defeat. If she didn't do what Thea wanted she would have to hear her speak eternally about dresses and shoes that would be best for her.

Besides, Felicity wanted to look good. This would be the first party as Oliver Queen's fiancé. Felicity was never vain and never care about fashion but tomorrow night she wanted to impress. She wanted to show everyone that she was on the same level as Oliver. She wanted to prove that she deserved him and that she wasn't a gold digger.

"Come on, go get a warm coat and let's go."

"Thea, Felicity is…"

"Felicity is coming with me and you stay here with Roy. We won't be long."

When Thea said that she wouldn't be long, that usually meant she would only return after five, six hours of shopping.

Felicity came downstairs wearing a purple jacket and a scarf around her neck.

"I'm ready." She said unconvincingly. Oliver knew Felicity hated to go shopping. Especially when the escort was Thea, whose favorite sport was run from a shop to another and buy half the stock. She loved Thea like a sister but sometimes, Thea could be a little overwhelmed.

"Great!" Thea said, turning to Roy and kissing him, while ignoring Oliver's grumbling.

Felicity stroked Oliver's jaw and tried to distract him.

"If you feel tired, call me and I'll be there. I know how Thea can be…"

"Don't worry. Relax, call Digg and make an afternoon for boys only." She said standing on tip toe and kissing him passionately.

"Okay, okay, this is unnecessary. I think this image is etched in my mind forever." Thea said pulling Felicity's arm.

Oliver took a deep breath. He hated when someone stood between him and Felicity. Even if it was his beloved sister, who had a terrible timing.

Felicity got inside the car and put the belt on.

"We could have gone in my car."

"I know Licy, but Oliver wouldn't forgive me if you'd drive."

"I'm pregnant, not ill." Felicity said sarcastically.

Thea turned to her and smiled guilty.

"I know, but you also know that Oliver is overprotective. And when it comes to you his protection is at the maximum level."

The trip was calm and slow, because traffic was terrible. Thea stressed enough and Felicity thanked for the car windows to be closed or some driver would get very angry to hear Thea mistreating their mothers.

When they reached the shopping, Felicity prepared mentally for the endless hours of running from store to store. Thea had the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas.

Thea clasped her arm around Felicity's and walked to the first store.

"Have you got any idea for the wedding dress? You have to hurry." She said, going into the store, "I still think you should wait a few more months. A month it's not enough for everything."

"Thea, we want something more intimate. Reserved. Only for the closest friends and family."

"Yes, I understand. And you'll be such a beautiful bride, with your belly showing." Thea said, placing her hand on Felicity's belly and stroking it.

Felicity smiled. Thea would be a frilly aunt.

"I want something special…"

"I know, and I'll help you. That's what friends are for."

Felicity came in the store and realized that everything cost more that she had in mind to spend on a dress.

"Thea, this is a bit too expensive…"

"It's nothing. I know the owner of the shop. She's a family friend and she lets me choose the best dresses at an affordable price."

Of course a low price for Thea was not the same as one for Felicity.

"Don't worry. When they see you tomorrow they will realize how lucky Oliver is to have you by his side. He'll have to be careful or someone will kidnap you."

After what seemed an hour Thea finally did it.

"I found it!" Thea said, showing a dress, "Go try it."

It was really beautiful.

There were no words to describe it. It was an open beading with a long back V and a neck halter. Dramatic embellishments rhinestones were encrusted on the body from the straps on the neckline through the torso to the angled finishing points. The skirt was ethereal and in nude tones.

Gorgeous. Gorgeous and expensive.

"You look beautiful. Oliver will fall at his knees when he sees you." Thea said, clasping her hands in wonder.

"Yes, Thea it's beautiful, but it's really expensive." It cost almost as much as Felicity's apartment.

"Don't worry. It's a gift from me to you."

"No. I can't accept it."

"You can and you will. Tomorrow everyone is going to be stunned and you will shut up all those who judge without knowing." Thea told her with a grave smile.

* * *

Oliver closed the cufflinks from his shirt and looked at the closet door. Felicity had been there locked for over an hour.

"Baby…?" Oliver was beginning to get worried. Before, he heard movement but now everything was calm. When Felicity came from shopping with Thea, she didn't show him the dress. She said she wanted it to be a surprise and simply told him the dress was one she never thought she would use.

Oliver sat on the bed and rubbed his face in his hands. He was nervous. It was the first time he would introduce Felicity officially as his fiancé. Not that he had any doubts about her or his feelings but he was afraid of what the cruelty of certain people could do to Felicity. She deserved the best.

The first thing he saw when he removed his hands from his face were her nails painted bright red. The skirt in nude tone was slightly raised and Oliver saw the shoes that adorned Felicity's feet.

Gold fringe strappy heels. Oliver's eyes went up and saw the crystals that hugged Felicity's body, the brightness disguising the round belly.

The V-neck outlined Felicity's breasts. She turned around and Oliver lost his air when he saw her bare back.

Felicity faced him and Oliver looked at her face.

"You're breath taking." He said bewitched.

Felicity wore only a bit of makeup, emphasizing her green bluish eyes; her blonde hair up in a messy bun with some crystals pins holding a few locks.

"You like?" She asked embarrassed.

Oliver didn't answer her. He rose from the bed and got closer to her. His hands held her flushed face and he kissed her softly.

He pulled Felicity's body closer to him and his hands roamed her body, from her shoulders to her hips.

Felicity placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly.

"We'll be late." She said breathlessly.

Oliver smirked and grabbed her arm, turning her over to the mirror that was stuck on the wall.

"Close your eyes."

Felicity felt Oliver's hand picking her right one and put on something cold, that made her shiver.

"You can open."

A bracelet, beautifully designed and full of crystals, that combined with her engagement ring.

"Just to complete the look." Oliver said, kissing her neck.

Felicity smiled and turned to him, hugging him around his waist.

"What's troubling you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Felicity leaned her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous."

Oliver's arms circled her back and he kissed her head.

"It'll be okay."

When Diggle saw Felicity he whistled, making Felicity blush even more.

"Be careful Oliver, someone may take her away." He said jokingly.

Oliver ignored the provocation and opened Felicity's car door.

The trip was short and when they reached the ballroom, the street was all lit up.

Trees with white lights and stairs with red carpet.

All very elegant and chic.

Felicity's stomach made a buck and she tried to breathe so she didn't lose what she had eaten before coming to the party.

Oliver squeezed her hand in his and she looked at his beautiful eyes.

"I am with you in every moment."

Felicity smiled and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

Oliver came out first when Diggle opened the door. He came around the car and opened Felicity's door.

Her hand caught Oliver's and flashes were fired.

Never in her life had she seen that many journalists together. It was insane. Some ran after them, others shouted to be able to take the best shot.

Oliver held her left side, protecting her from the flashes and any kind of threat.

Diggle occupied her other side, a little behind of them.

The hall was completely decorated in silver and gold. Dozens of tables were scattered around the place, all with a center piece with flowers and an ice art. At the bottom of the room, a bar was serving all the guests.

Guests that were now staring at Felicity. When she bought the dress she wanted to let everyone with an open mouth, but not literally.

"It seems they've never seen a person in a dress…" She whispered to Oliver, pressing her hand on his arm.

Oliver smiled.

"They never saw someone as gorgeous as you." It was the most cliché thing he had said, but it was still good to hear.

Moira realized they had arrived and excused herself to come to them.

"I'm so glad you came. Felicity, you look wonderful." She said, squeezing her free hand.

"Thank you." Felicity was a little embarrassed. She never liked being the center of attention and despite knowing that this would happen, she just wanted the party to end quickly.

"Come on, I have some people to introduce to you." Moira said, gesturing for them to follow.

Felicity, in a space of an hour, met more people than during her entire life. The men smiled at her frankly, the women looked at her up and down and said she was too lucky.

But soon, Felicity felt the fatigue that gripped her. Oliver realized that and led her to the bar.

Felicity sat down and rested her feet. The shoes were beautiful but they were killing her feet.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" Oliver asked, warming Felicity's heart.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied, stroking his jaw. "Isn't that Dr. Whistcount?"

Oliver turned and looked at who had just entered.

"Yes, he was the one who organized the party with Wayne Enterprises."

"It's better if you go there greet him." Felicity said, smoothing her dress.

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Oliver, I'll be fine. Diggle is there talking with your mother and c'mon no one would attack me here." She said smiling.

Oliver didn't seem convinced but he finally got up and stroked her belly lightly.

"I'll be right back." He said, giving her a searing kiss.

Felicity shook her head and turned to the bartender who expected her to do a request.

"Maybe some water?" She asked blushing.

The boy nodded and collected to prepare her request.

Felicity turned in her chair and looked around her. The party was full. And finally, people ceased to look and her and whisper. As Thea had told her once, she now belonged to this circle and she would need to learn how to deal with it. Or ignore them, which seemed a good option for Felicity.

"I believe we weren't formally introduced." A strong and masculine voice sound at Felicity's right.

Bruce Wayne. The owner of the great Wayne Enterprise.

Felicity was tempted to look behind her to see if the man was talking to her or if she was between him and another person.

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne." The man said extending his hand and waiting for Felicity to reciprocate the gesture.

Wayne was beautiful. There was no way to deny it. Something in him was powerful, just like Oliver. However, the two of them could not be more different. One blond, the other brunette. Both were strong and muscled but Wayne had a mysterious look.

Mysteries bugged Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak." She finally replied, putting her hand in his.

Wayne smiled and lowered his face to touch his lips to the back of Felicity's hand.

"Everyone knows the name of the blonde beauty who won the Queen's heart."

Felicity didn't know whether to be offended or not. She chose not to respond.

"Such exquisite beauty…" Wayne said. Felicity was beginning to feel uncomfortable. This man occupied the space around them. It was as if his air was powerful enough to kill all the oxygen present in the room. Felicity abruptly pulled her hand from Wayne's and tried to smile.

"Surely you know you deserve better than Queen." It seemed that Oliver and Wayne were not the best of friends. "He is trouble."

"And you're not?" Felicity didn't want to be rude, but the man was clearly messing with her.

"Fighty. I like it…" was all he replied with a seductive smile. Felicity took her glass and drank all the water hoping to swallow the answer she wanted to give him.

She could feel Wayne's intense gaze following the water's path down her throat.

"What a pity…"

"_Wayne_. What are you doing here?" Felicity finally breathed relief. Oliver appeared behind her and she leaned against his chest. His hands circled her waist and embraced Felicity's belly. Oliver was like an Alpha male protecting his cubs from any kind of threat. And in this case the threat was Bruce.

"Queen." He said smiling, never taking his eyes from Felicity's, "I was only getting to know the beauty that captured your heart. Although now I understand why you love her… She is extraordinary."

"Yes, I know." Oliver's response was cold and Felicity knew that if Bruce didn't disappear from his sigh, Oliver wouldn't answer for himself.

Felicity's hands gripped Oliver's in her belly and she hoped Oliver calmed down because people were starting to stare.

"Such a delightful and unforgettable woman…"Okay, that was not going to end well and it seemed like that was what Wayne wanted.

"Oliver, let's go dance." She said the first thing that had come to her mind.

Felicity could feel the tension in Oliver's body but he took a deep breath and helped her stand up.

"Of course." He said, never taking his eyes from Wayne. Who smirked.

"Queen?" Wayne called when they were headed to the dance floor, "I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Of course I do." He answered directing Felicity to the center of the room, but not before hearing Wayne say,

"What a pity…"

Oliver gritted his teeth an clenched Felicity's waist in his hands.

"Oliver, take a deep breath."

The music sounded in the room and Felicity didn't know the singer. The melody was romantic and sensual. Oliver led her without ever missing a beat.

Oliver put a leg between hers while Felicity entwined her arms around his neck.

It was as if they were alone.

There was no Wayne looking at their every move; there were no people whispering; there was no one other than Oliver and Felicity.

"You drive me crazy…" he said, kissing her neck and biting it gently. Oliver moved them, getting them near a more sheltered and dark place.

His hand rose from her waist to her chest and Felicity sighed.

"You know much I want to touch you?" He murmured in her ear. His hot breath making her shiver. The hand that was on her waist tightened even more, pulling her more firmly against his body and Felicity felt how hard he was.

"Let's get out of here?" Felicity asked with desire in her voice.

Oliver groaned and lifter his face from her neck, looking around. Never letting her go and led her to a hallway. They climbed the stairs and Felicity felt as a sixteen year old teenager. She giggled and they got inside the room.

The room they were in was like an indoor garden. Flowers flooded the place, and the only light was the moon coming through the window.

Oliver turned her around and pressed her against the door. He didn't wait and Felicity knew what was coming.

Normal Oliver was spirited. Jealous Oliver was explosive.

His hands lifted up her skirt and his finger ran through her silky legs till they found what they wanted the most.

"You don't have any panties on?" His voice was strangled.

"I didn't want people to see the seams, and the dress is pretty tight. And it wasn't as if someone were to see me na…"

Oliver's mouth covered Felicity's and he just devoured her.

Oliver didn't kiss. He consumed every part of Felicity. Take everything she had and still demand more.

She just held on for the ride.

Oliver stroked her core and thrusted two fingers inside her while his thumb stroked her clit. A groan came out of Felicity's throat.

Felicity went speechless when she saw Oliver kneel before her and put himself under her dress skirt.

"Oli.."

His tongue took her and Felicity just had time to hold on the door handle to keep from falling. The mouth along with his fingers quickly took Felicity to her peak.

"Oliver…"

He stood and smiled at her with his lips shining from his previous actions.

"Sorry, but I can't wait anymore. I have to be inside you."

Felicity nodded and hugged Oliver.

Oliver was hard and it felt so good to have him inside her. All her nerve endings screamed in pleasure.

The movements increased intensely and Felicity kissed Oliver so no one could hear her cries.

He was trembling inside her, hard and firm, involving Felicity in a wave of pleasure. Her muscles tightened trapping Oliver inside her and milking him dry.

When they finished, the room was silent. Only their breath could be heard. Felicity hugged Oliver and kissed him deeply. Oliver's gaze was dark and hooded.

Felicity wiggled her hips and Oliver moaned, still inside her.

"Baby…"

"Let's go home?" She asked coy and seductive.

"Neither the pope could stop me from taking you out of here." Oliver said, giving a thrust so deep and strong the make Felicity cum.

They cleaned each other and left the room holding hands and with complicit smiles, never seeing that behind the stone pillar in the hall, was someone controlling their steps.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed it! Please keep reviewing because it really helps me writting.**

**The song that Oliver and Felicity danced is: "Não me Toca by Anselmo Ralph" He is a Portuguese singer but the song is really good.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who sends me reviews and comments about the fanfic and you guys are awesome.**

**I will probably upload on Sunday or Monday, but to do that I need reviews :) So, it doesn't cost anything and it helps me write.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU so much for reading the story and till the next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello sweet Oliciter! I'm back earlier :)**

**So, I wanted to THANK YOU so much for all the reviews I got and I decided to upload a new chapter today. The ones that asked me to show more of Thea and Felicity's relationship will love this chapter.**

**I hope you like it and keep reviewing!**

* * *

A loud noise woke Felicity from a deep sleep. Her eyes opened with difficulty and Felicity shrank back against Oliver's warm body.

The noise continued to harass them on the bedside table. Felicity felt Oliver move up and put himself on top of her to stop the annoying noise.

"What?!"

The noise was Felicity's cell phone. Which was right next to her head.

"Thea, do you know what time it is?" Felicity heard Oliver ask impatiently.

"I don't know… let me ask her." Oliver replied defeated. With his free hand he took some locks of Felicity's hair from her neck and kissed it softly.

"Thea wants to talk to you…" he said, his face buried in her neck.

Felicity sighed and turned around, hugging Oliver and pulling her phone from his hands.

Oliver laid his head on Felicity's bare chest and heard the conversation with Thea, while drawing circles senseless in her round belly.

"Hello, Thea?" Felicity said stroking Oliver's hair.

_"I woke up with a brilliant idea. Yesterday I was trying to organize some places to go see about the wedding and I thought you could come with me and see the places. And after that we could go buy clothes. What do you say?" _Thea asked every excited for 9am.

"I'm not really in the mood…"

_"Come on Licy. We don't have much time. Come on…" _Thea insistent voice meant Felicity couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, okay. We meet in half an hour, okay?" She asked sighing and laying her head on top of Oliver's.

"_Great. I'll be there in 30 minutes."_ Thea said lively and hanging up.

Oliver nibbled the outer part of the breast that was near him and smiled.

"You're really not in the mood, are you?" He asked.

"I want to be there, after all it's our wedding and I know Thea just wants to help. But… I would like to be here with you. For me, we could have the marriage right here, we just need a notary to get married."

Oliver leaned on his elbows and looked at her.

Her blue-green eyes still had remnants of sleep; her blonde hair was tangled and scattered on the white pillow.

Beautiful and natural.

Oliver didn't know a lot of women who were irresistible with and without makeup. Felicity's was one of the few that were gorgeous in any way.

Her hand rose from his chest to caress his jaw.

"I wouldn't be here anyway," Oliver said, leaning his face in her hand.

"Why, is there any problem?" She asked worried, with a wrinkled brow.

"No. Diggle and I just have to do some research."

"So I cancel it and I'll help you."

"Baby, you're going out with Thea and you'll enjoy yourself. Diggle and I won't do anything serious, just some recognition." He said, lowering his head and kissing his lips.

"But…"

"If we need you I'll call you right away, okay?" He said trying to find an option that Felicity accepted.

She didn't seem too convinced.

"But you'll call me! If anything happens…"

"Yes, baby. Don't worry, relax." Oliver's mouth covered hers and silenced the argument.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and Felicity felt Oliver hardening.

Felicity smiled satisfied and rubbed her hips into his.

Oliver's hands gripped her by the hips and she felt him lift her from the bed.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" She squealed as she held on his shoulders.

Oliver laughed and walked to the bathroom.

"We need to hurry, so I'll make love to you in the shower. So we kill two birds with one stone." He said, turning the hot water on, with Felicity on his lap.

"But the shower is supposed to clean us, not getting even dirty. And your sister will be here in a short time. I know she's usually late but when it comes to shopping…"

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Felicity, shush." He said, kissing her.

The hot water was a scalded touch on her skin. Oliver leaned her back against the cold shower tiles. The air disappeared from Felicity's lungs and she just stared at the man she loved most in the world.

The water fell on his head and ran down his face. His blue eyes were intense and dark. His face had a serious air of worship and charm.

Taking one hand from her hips, he stroked her cheek and brought her closer to his mouth. With open eyes they saw the emotions that controlled them.

Felicity smiled against his lips and closed her eyes, moving her hips on his hard cock.

Oliver closed his eyes tightly and thrusted inside her.

Everything was rampant, intense and passionate.

"If I get late your sister will kill me. But then I'll say it's your fault." Felicity said as she dried and put on a bra.

Oliver smiled and shook his head.

"She will be late…"

While Oliver finished saying those words, the doorbell rang.

"Late…right." Muttered Felicity. She put on a dark blue shirt and a white skirt with black dots and put on some flat shoes. She looked herself in the mirror and lowered her shoulders. "I look like a whale…"

Oliver came near her and encircled her waist, caressing her belly and feeling their son move inside her.

"You're beautiful. And you're not fat… you're pregnant. I like the change," Oliver said biting her ear, "I have more to grab."

Felicity blushed and smiled embarrassed.

"Oliver…" The truth was Felicity was beginning to have complexes with her body. She has always been thin and in a moment's notice she increased her proportions. Her breasts were larger, her hips wider and even her ass was rounder. There were days when Felicity felt sexy and powerful, but there were others where she only wanted to wear loose clothing and hide her body.

Oliver helped her accepting her new curves. Aside from the hunger that Felicity always has, her sexual desire increased greatly. Yes, before they had sex almost every day but now… well, let's say that sometimes they look like bunnies.

"You look beautiful." Oliver said kissing her cheek.

Felicity thanked him and took her coat.

"Call me if anything happens." She asked insistently.

Oliver nodded and opened the bedroom's door. They went downstairs and saw Thea sitting on the couch with Moira.

"Good morning," they greeted.

"Morning." The replied lively standing and putting her jacket on. "Come on, Licy we have a lot to see. My mother comes too, so she can help us choose." Moira smiled and hugged Felicity affectionately.

"Sure, I would love if you come with us." Felicity said, returning the gesture.

"Then let's go." Thea said walking to the door. "Bye Ollie." She kissed his cheek and left.

Felicity said goodbye to Oliver and breathed deeply. She had a long day ahead.

The first place they went to see was a beautiful venue.

The owner of the rental space was extremely friendly and she babbled a lot.

"The space is large and it's good for several guests. Do you know, more or less, how many people are coming?" The lady asked.

Thea looked at Felicity and smiled.

"We were thinking about a more reserved thing. Fifty people maximum." Felicity said, ignoring Thea's incredulous look.

"Oh. Well then come with me. I have the perfect place."

"Only fifty people?" Thea whispered while entwining Felicity's arm in hers. Moira went beside them and smiled at her daughter's childlike enthusiasm.

The lady took them to a more private area and to a house that had a vaulted ceiling.

When they walked into the space, Felicity felt like she was in a fairytale.

In the center of the ceiling was a large opening that let them see the bright and sunny sky; several chandeliers illuminated the space that was ample and with a large central dance track.

"The tables are usually placed around the dance floor, scattered through the space. Near the master window is the bride and groom's table. The color and décor are left to the bride and groom tastes, of course." The lady said smiling.

Felicity looked around and saw dozens of windows. The room was beautiful, cozy and romantic.

"We'll take it." Was all she said. Thea nodded and started talking about colors to decorate the tables and chairs.

They decided that the colors to decorate the venue would be white and violet lavender. The centerpieces would be tall glasses with flowers of various colors and shapes and the music would be offered by the band of the venue.

When they left the venue Felicity felt happy and with a dream coming true.

"And now we go shopping." Thea said getting inside the car.

Felicity looked at Moira and smiled.

"If you're too tired, we can go home. You know how Thea can be around clothes." Moira said, passing her hand over Felicity's cheek.

"No, it's fine. There's also a store I want to go." Felicity said getting inside the car.

When they got to the mall Felicity didn't know where to turn. Stores everywhere. Till one called her attention.

"Let's go to this first, okay?" She asked already going in the store's direction.

At the store entrance was a huge teddy bear.

"Oh, clothes for my nephew!" Thea said excitedly.

Felicity still hadn't bought anything, but she still had time, because she was just due in four months.

The store was a dream. Clothes of all colors and toys everywhere. The woman smiled all charmed.

"Look at this baby-grow." Thea said, showing them a blue baby set with a picture of Mickey Mouse.

"This is beautiful." Moira was holding a set for a more grown baby, but it was really cute. A black shorts, a gray short sleeve with some white symbols a little white vest and a black bow tie.

Irresistible.

Felicity Moira and Thea bought almost half of the store. Okay, so Thea bought almost half of the store. She said that her nephew deserved the best and since her aunt was a fashion expert the child would have to be always well dressed.

The last store they went to was for the wedding dresses.

Only by the store's name, Felicity knew that the prices would be higher than her budget. Yes, it was her wedding dress but it was a dress she would only wear for a few hours, and she didn't want to spend that much money on that.

But this store was a request of Moira. It had been there that she had bought her wedding dress and Felicity wanted to please her.

Dresses on hangers covered the walls on one side and the other of the store. The reception had a few couches and a lady with red hair came to them.

"Moira, it's so good to see you! How are you?" The lady said, strongly embracing Moira. "I'm Karen and I'll be you consultant today." She said turning to Thea and Felicity.

"How are you Karen? I haven't been up here in a while." Moira answered her, walking further into the store with Karen. "I came with my future daughter in law, to see some dresses."

Karen turned back and smiled at Felicity.

"Finally the boy settled. And he knows how to choose well." She said.

Felicity blushed and thanked the compliment.

"Come on, we can go to a more private place."

Karen took them to a white couch in front of a huge mirror and pedestal.

"Tell me when it's going to be the wedding, do you already have some idea of what you want, what's your budget…" Karen sat next to Felicity and picked up a booklet of notes.

"Oh… well, the wedding is in a month…"

"A month? That is very close. You'll have to choose a dress that won't need changes. And you're pregnant, congratulations. Moira, you must be very happy. You son is going to get married and you're going to be a grandmother."

"Yes, I couldn't be happier." Moira said smiling at Felicity and patting her hand.

"Well, I would like a dress in A-line, with a bit of cleavage and lace."

"Okay, and in terms of budget, do you have a price that you don't want to overcome?"

"No! The price doesn't matter." Moira answered before Felicity could speak. "I'll be the one paying for the dress."

"Moira? I can't accept that."

"Felicity, please. This is my son's wedding and I already consider you as my daughter. And I want you to be as radiant as possible. Please accept it." Moira asked with a bright and deep look.

"But…" Felicity on one hand didn't want to accept. She didn't want Moira to pay for her dress, but she could understand her request. "I accept," she replied to Thea and Moira's rejoice, "but, it can't be a very high price… please."

Moira agreed but when Felicity turned her back she motioned for Karen to not worry about the price.

"Very well then, come with me and let's get started. You can stay here waiting." Karen said, standing up and leading Felicity to the dressing room.

The room had a huge mirror on the wall and Felicity took a deep breath.

The first dress she tried was beautiful. There was no denying.

It was a mermaid style with embellished corded lace flourishes throughout the tulle trumpet gown. The strapless corset hugged her curves and the detachable grosgrain belt with Swarovski crystals emphasized her belly.

"It's beautiful, but I don't really like how it looks on the belly." Felicity muttered.

"Do you want to show them?"

"Yes…"

They left the locker room and walked to where Moira and Thea were.

"So beautiful…" Thea signed.

"What do you think Felicity?" Moira asked, standing up and placing herself alongside Felicity, looking at the mirror.

"I think it's gorgeous but I don't like the waist…"

"Maybe we have to choose one that doesn't show your belly so much." Advised Karen.

Felicity nodded and they went back to the dressing room.

The second dress was all lace.

Chantilly and Alencon lace cap sleeves, a twist of sweetheart chiffon empire line cut, mermaid skirt and buttons over the back zipper.

The back of the dress was amazing and the effect was really good, but Felicity didn't felt like this was the one.

"Let's show them…"

Thea got up from the couch as soon as she appeared.

"I like it, but I liked the other more… I don't like the effect it gives to your chest. What do you think mom?" Thea alleged.

"They all fit you so well, but I think this isn't the one."

Felicity nodded and, once again, went back to the dressing room.

After having tried four more dresses and rejected three without showing them, Felicity was beginning to doubt she'd find her dress.

"Don't despair. I think I have one last chance. I'll be righ back, okay?" Karen said, taking the dresses and leaving Felicity alone.

Her phone vibrated and Felicity picked it up.

A text message from Oliver appeared on the screen, eliciting a smile to Felicity.

_"I hope everything is going well. _

_Don't tire yourself. _

_Digg and I found new information and we're going to investigate. _

_Love you."_

Felicity smiled and replied.

_"Be careful. Call me if anything happens."_

_"Don't worry. _

_Enjoy and don't let Thea push it. :) _

_Love you."_

Felicity laughed and saw Karen enter the room with a dress tucked in her arm.

"That smile, it has a name. Oliver Queen."

Felicity opened her smile further and stood up from the chair.

When Karen took the dress off the hanger and showed it to Felicity, tears came up to her eyes.

"That's a good sign. Let's try it."

The dress was all she ever wanted and dreamed of.

The sleeves were decorated with strands of crystals, from her shoulders to the bottom of her back. The neckline was open in V, all in lace. Beneath her chest the dress had a crystal belt. The skirt fell straight not showing her rounded belly. The lace skirt was all crafted and hit the ground, giving her an ethereal look and a vintage touch.

When Felicity faced Moira and Thea she had tears streaming down her face.

Thea lost her speech and Moira smiled enchanted.

"This is it! I don't even have words." Thea said delighted looking at Felicity. "It doesn't even show the belly. Oliver will run away with you before anyone sees how gorgeous you look." She said enthusiastically embracing Felicity.

Her eyes couldn't deviate from her image on the mirror.

"Is that the dress?"

Felicity woke from her trance and looked at the price of the dress.

It was more that what she wanted to spend but still an affordable and reasonable price.

Moira and Thea were on either side of her, smiling and supporting her.

"This is it."

Felicity realized that choosing a dress was like choosing a man. When you find the right one you stop looking.

The accessories that completed the dress were beautiful and simple. A bracelet with crystal equal to the dress and small pearl earrings.

Thea and Moira also chose their dresses for the wedding.

Thea opted for a short, red halter-neck dress, with some crystals decorating the bust. Moira was more subdued in colors and chose a two-piece silk shantung suit that had a sleeveless knee-length dress with scoop neckline and midriff trimmed with hand-beaded lace. The matching bolero jacket had three-quarter length sleeves and matching beaded lace trim.

Beautiful and classic.

After nearly a full day at shopping, Felicity came home and just wanted to take a warm bath.

"Oliver?" She called when she got home. Moira had gone take care of some details related to the guests of the bridegroom and Thea had gone to Roy's.

"Hello, miss, he's not here." Raise said to her, putting on her jacket.

"Oh. Hi, Raisa. I'm sorry I hadn't seen you."Felicity said putting the bags on the couch.

"Don't worry. Is everything okay? I'm leaving to go meet a friend, today is bingo night." Raisa laughed.

Felicity didn't know Raisa enjoyed playing.

"No, I'm fine. Have a nice game."

Raisa thanked her and left.

Felicity put the bags with her and the baby clothes in her old room and went to the room she shared with Oliver.

When she was starting to undress, her phone rang.

"John? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Felicity, you better come up to the foundry." Was all he said hurriedly.

Felicity got her coat and her car keys and went down the stairs as fast as she could.

She ran to the foundry and slammed the door shut, breathlessly.

"Diggle? Oliver?" She asked.

"Felicity?" She heard Diggle.

Oliver was lying on the table with machines attached to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked anxious, stroking Oliver's face.

"We were about to get the guy but he threw a knife out of nowhere. I told Oliver that it was best to give up for the night. But he insisted on staying and go after him. Result: he got away and Oliver lost a lot of blood."

The machine that read his heart rate shot up and Diggle grabbed the spades.

"Get away, Felicity."

When the shock touched Oliver's body, Felicity felt as if it was in her own. The machine stopped beeping and its mismatching rate stabilized.

Felicity lowered her face and kissed Oliver cheek.

"Come on, Oliver. You can't leave me. I need you, our son needs you." Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

The following hours were critical, with Oliver's blood pressure dropping. When things calmed down, Felicity sat in a chair next to Oliver and laid her head on his shoulder.

Her hands stroked his jaw, drawing nonsensical patterns.

Sleep and fatigue took her and her eyes closed.

A hand moved in her hair and a hot breath blew in her face. Her back was killing her and her eyes were heavy.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Oliver bluish eyes.

"Oliver?"

She raised her head so fast she got dizzy.

She shook her head and laced Oliver's face in her hands.

"What were you thinking?! You were injured; you should have come back here! And why didn't you tell me?! I had to know through Diggle. Imagine what I felt when I saw you lying here? Or when your blood pressure dropped so low Diggle had to use the defibrillator? Oliver, please don't do…"

Oliver's mouth covered hers.

The kiss was hot, homesick and feverish.

They separated the mouths but their foreheads met.

"Don't do that ever again!" Felicity asked looking deeply at him.

Oliver nodded and drew Felicity up next to him.

"But why didn't you tell me that the case was more serious than what we thought?"

"Because I didn't know. The guy started killing randomly, without any remorse and without any link. I know he is taking revenge against me, but I don't know who he is. He hides very well all his steps."

"But you did you find something I can use to identify him?"

"No…"

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Diggle spoke behind them.

Oliver turned to Diggle.

"I think I owe you an apology. And a thank you." Oliver said solemnly.

Diggle smiled and shook his head.

"No need between us."

A family. That's what they were.

When Felicity and Diggle took Oliver home, Diggle said goodbye and Felicity returned to the room where they had laid Oliver.

She stood at the door, seeing Oliver removing the patch from his wound on his chest. Felicity stood there contemplating him till he realized and looked at her, calling her to his side.

Felicity lay down beside him and rested her head on the right side of his chest.

They were silent, each thinking about what had happened during the day, till Felicity raised her head and looked at Oliver.

"I bought baby clothes today." The words brought a warm smile to Oliver's face. "And I have a surprise for you. I don't know if you'll like it, but I think so. But, of course, we can change if you think it doesn't make sense or…"

"Felicity…"

Felicity smiled and left the bed. She took a blue bag that was near the door and took something from inside of it.

She hid it behind her back and turned to face Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her and Felicity opened a beautiful grin.

In her hands was a blue and white striped baby-grow with a written name in the middle of the chest.

_Tommy._

* * *

**This is it! Hope you like it :) Please, keep reviewing and tell me what you think. If you want to see the dresses (Thea and Felicity's wedding dress) go to my profile page.**

**By the way, I read a few spoilers on Tumblr about Oliver's reaction to Felicity and Barry's dance and I'm really afraid of it. I'm afraid his reaction is just concern because he sees her as a sister. And I don't want that! I want Oliver to be jealous because he is falling for her! What do you think it will be his reaction?**

**Stephen and Emily said this episode would show how Oliver really felt for Felicity...**

**Anyway, Thank you so much for every word you you write to me and, if you want the next chapter soon, keep reviewing :)**

**Till then,**

**Take care and ship Olicity.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Oliciters :), hope you're feeling good.**

**First I want to apologize because I was suppose to upload a new chapter on Monday, but I wasn't feeling really good so I'm only uploading it today.**

**I want to thank you all for your support and for your comments.**

**Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

**Oh, and There's ARROW TODAY! OLICITY and BARRY ALLEN, and JEALOUS OLIVER! Can't wait.**

* * *

"You don't like it, do you? I knew I should have kept quiet. I shouldn't have chosen our son's name alone. Of course you wouldn't want to name the Baby Queen, Tommy, but I thought it was a nice tribute to your friend and you always liked…"

Oliver moved quickly and grabbed Felicity by her arms, pulling her onto the bed and onto his lap.

His hands circled her flushed and confused face and his mouth found hers. The kiss was voracious, vehement and passionate. His tongue brushed her lips and she parted them with a groan. Their tongues fought for dominance and Oliver's hands fell from her face to her waist, putting her on top of his hips, with her round belly stuck between them.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and the kissed ended. Their foreheads touching and eyes closed.

Words weren't necessary. There was an understanding that both had got from all the years they spent together, the perfect understanding where words just fumbled.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at Oliver. His blue eyes were dark with the desire that had taken over him moments ago, but they were especially clouded by other emotions. His lips opened in a big smile and Felicity lost her breath.

Felicity's hands circled his face, touching each inch. A finger lightly touched his cheek and his neatly trimmed beard down to his jaw and outlining the shape of his wet lips from the intense kisses they had exchanged. Oliver nibbled her fingers and Felicity smiled.

They stood silently together. Just looking at each other.

Suddenly they both laughed.

"Oh little guy, you are very restless." Oliver whispered, putting his hand on Felicity's belly and stroking it carefully. "You have to calm down Tommy, your moms' stomach is no football field."

Felicity smiled and hugged Oliver, placing her hand on top of his.

"So you liked the surprise?" She asked a bit afraid.

Oliver looked at her, nodded, and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you."

"What for?" She asked confused.

"For loving me. For saving me. Because you appeared in my life when I wasn't living. For never giving up on me. Even when I pushed you away. You're the best thing I have in my life. You and Tommy."

Felicity smiled solemnly.

"You're not so bad…" Felicity said feigning indifference. "You kind of have a gorgeous body and of course we can't forget about the hero part."

"Oh, yeah? Is only because of that that you're with me?" Oliver asked getting into the game.

"Obviously. Why would I stay with you if not for your hot body, Arrow and the possibility of working with all the best technologies…"

Oliver's mouth shut Felicity's and they both laughed.

"I love, my Girl Wednesday."

Felicity didn't answer and just smiled.

Life was good. In that room only she, Oliver and their baby. A quiet and peaceful, loving life.

* * *

Or maybe not.

"Felicity I know that Oliver didn't want you here, but this is a mess without you." Diggle said, walking form one side to the other in front of Felicity's computers, trying in vain to connect the cables.

"Calm down Digg. I told you, to just call me." She answered, pushing Diggle aside and solving the problem with the cables in two seconds.

"You really are amazing." He said smiling.

"I know." She replied, "Let's turn this thing on."

Felicity wrote hurriedly on her keyboard and traffic images appeared on the screens.

"Oliver, talk to me."

"_I'm following the road you told me before we lost contact."_ Oliver answered her. On top of his voice, Felicity could hear the traffic noise and Oliver's bike.

"Okay, now cut to the left. The tracker you placed on the guy that attacked you shows that he cut to the left on the next exit."

Felicity wrote furiously on her keyboard while Diggle followed the little red light that signaled the criminal Oliver was following.

"Oliver, you're about to catch him." Diggle said.

"Damn!"

"Felicity?"

"I can't access to Starling City Lab private documents. I think detective Lance asked for secrecy."

"And you can't hack the system…?" Diggle asked.

"I can, but they increased the protection. The system is protected by passwords, and they would take me much time to hack." She said picking the phone.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Diggle looked incredulously at Felicity.

"You'll see…" Felicity said, dialing a number. "Yes, good evening. My name is Megan and I'm from Starling City Police Department, Detective Lance asked for the analyze results of the knife he delivered yesterday."

"_I'm sorry, but that information is confidential and only Detective Lance can collect it._"

"Yes, I understand, but I don't think you understood me… I need to know the result, now!"

"_Yes, and I already told you that it is confidential_."

Felicity shook her head and smiled.

"Lady, look at your computer. Do you see that little window where you're looking at naked men pictures? Yes, do you see it wiggle from side to side? That's me, hacking into your computer, if you don't want that information to reach you superiors and them to know what you do when you're supposed to be working, I think you better give me the information I'm asking politely."

Across the phone she just heard silence.

"_Ah… The initial analyzes were inconclusive but further analysis shows that the component found in the weapon was an illegal muscle paralyzing. That's all I know. Please don't tell my boss."_ The woman asked with her voice trembling in panic.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Felicity said hanging up.

"I thought you couldn't hack the lab's network."

"And I can't. Nurses' computers are different systems. Their network is not that well protected. Digg, I could explain to you but we would miss a lot time."

"Yeah, you're right." Diggle answered, "Oliver, the tracker is in the same place for more than five minutes."

"_There is nobody here. Felicity?"_ Oliver asked, the anger evident.

"He must have realized that you were following him. Oliver, analyzes revealed that when he stabbed you with the knife, the knife had a muscle paralyzer, so that's why you couldn't move. It took some time for the paralyzer to get inside your system but when it did, your heart almost stopped. Please be careful with the knives."

"_Don't worry… Do… But… I"_

"Oliver? We're not understanding?" Diggle said.

The headset started making a strange noise, shrill enough to her their eardrums.

"Damn, what happened? Diggle asked, yanking the headset from his ear.

"I don't know…"

"Is there any camera in that place?"

"No… they all ended twenty meter behind." Felicity answered. Her anxiety increased with every passing second. Oliver wasn't communicating, the tracker had been found. The knives man was after Oliver… and he was alone.

\\\

The street was dark. The lamps fused and the wind blowing.

Oliver got down from his bike and looked around.

He knew the criminal was close. It was a feeling he had, a discomfort that always warned him that he was being watched.

He took a few steps forward and a hiss of air near his ear made him stop.

On the floor, right in front of him was a knife. A strange knife.

The blade was round and sharp, resembling a dragon, the handle was full of thorns and scales. Small and deadly.

"We meet again, Arrow."

The shrill, hoarse voice made Oliver look back. There was no one behind or near him.

"Why don't you show yourself?"

"Now, what would be the fun of showing me to my number 1 enemy?"

"Enemy, why? You are a danger to this city and it is my duty…"

"Yes, yes, bla, bla… I'm a hero and my duty is to save the mundane mortals that in the first opportunity they have they will trap and kill me"

Oliver, without moving, looked at every corner of the park. The park was large and had some trees, but no enough for the guy to hide so well. The only change was he being…

Oliver looked up and saw a man, dressed in a black cloak sitting on a tree branch.

He couldn't see his face, he could only identify the silhouette.

"Oops, looks like you found me." He laughed. His laugh was chilling, it seemed a laugh from a loony tune.

Oliver stretched his bow and arrow and pointed it to the man in the tree.

"Tsu, tsu, you know, if I were you I wouldn't do that."

"What do you want with me?"

"But that is so easy. Now the question for $100 is: Who did you stole from me?" His voice was getting cold, angry. "Of course, you don't remember, after all he was just another one of your victims. The Hood's victims."

Oliver didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you tell me who he was? If I killed him was because he was a danger to the society…"

"Yes… you had. And now so do I!"

In the distance, the sound of screeching tires made the man rise from the branch.

"Until next time, _Oliver Queen_."

The man threw a knife in such a fast way that Oliver only had time to swerve to the right to avoid being hit in the chest.

"Oliver?" He heard Diggle call, getting out of the car.

"His revenge is against me. He said I killed someone who was dear to him."

"Did he say who was that person?"

"No. Diggle, I want you to never lose Felicity from your sight."

"Are you afraid that he may try something against her?"

"Better safe than sorry. I will also tell Roy to be careful with Thea. The knife guy knows who I am and he is just waiting for the best moment to attack."

And if Oliver had learned anything in recent years was that when revenge was against him, the people he loved the most were the one who suffered.

* * *

**This is it for today. **

**So, now I have some news for you. There are only TWO more chapters in this fanfiction. And I'll try to upload the last two chapters this week, and for that I need REVIEWS. **

**I may write another fanfic about OLICITY but that has nothing to do with this one, it will be completly different. I have a lot of ideias for the new fanfiction. So, all you have to do is tell me in the comments/ Reviews if you want me to write another fanfic about our favorite couple, when I finish Unconditional. **

**I'll give you a few teasers about my ideas for the new fanfic... It has Barry in it, and Felicity telling Oliver's secret to Barry and Oliver being Oliver... and Felicity having enough... And so much more.**

**Tell me what you think and if you want me to write more fanfics. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my sweet Oliciters! I'm back.**

**First I want to thank you so much for all your support and for all your reviews.**

**And as a Thank you gif for your reviews and an apology for not updating sooner, I have two chapter for you, today!**

**Hope you like it and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

"Why do you have to blindfold me?" Felicity wondered confused.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Oliver said patient.

Felicity had waked to find Oliver already dressed. When she asked him why he was already dressed, since it was Sunday and they had nothing scheduled, he only replied that she had to get up because he had a surprise.

Felicity wasn't a girl who liked surprises. She liked being in control of how things ended and in surprises things could end very good or very bad.

But since she trusted Oliver, she rose from the bed with his help, and took a quick shower.

She put on a red dress and a warm jacket and went down the stairs. Raisa served them the breakfast and they left.

Diggle wasn't in the car and Felicity turned to Oliver.

"Where is Diggle?" She asked as they approached the car.

Oliver smiled and opened her door.

"He has a date with Lyla today."

Felicity hoped they got together again. Diggle deserved to be happy.

Oliver walked around the car and got into the driver's side. Felicity looked at him and saw him pulling a black scarf from his pocket.

"Really?! You really have to blindfold me?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's a surprise. It won't take as much to get there, so I have to blindfold you now."

Felicity nodded and helped Oliver putting the scarf around her eyes.

During the drive, Felicity asked countless times where they were going.

Oliver's response was laughing and telling her she had to have patience.

After what Felicity though to be half an hour, the car stopped. Felicity tried to sharpen her hearing but she couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

Oliver left the car and after a few second opened Felicity's door.

He took her hand and helped her out of the car. Which wasn't easy because her belly was heavy and uncomfortable.

Oliver hugged her by the waist and led her down a path of… cement? She didn't know, she could only hear the echo of her shoes.

"There are two steps ahead…" Oliver warned, giving her his free hand, "Careful…"

Oliver was extremely careful and his concern made Felicity smile.

"We're here." Oliver said in her ear.

Being careful so he wouldn't pull any hair, Oliver removed his blindfold.

A house.

Big, but not as big as the Queen's mansion.

And… it was so beautiful.

Surrounding the house was a large garden, full of palm trees and trees Felicity didn't know. On the left side, behind some bushes was a three small step and platform that gave entrance to a small lake.

The house white, with tiles of different shades of red and orange. The house was full of windows and glass doors.

The house was so beautiful that she was speechless.

Felicity turned to Oliver and smiled.

"What do you think? He asked hopeful.

"Is it for us?"

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers and hugged her close.

"Yes, a new house for our little family."

Our little family. That's what the three of them were.

Felicity kissed him passionately.

"Let's explore?" She looked like a child with a new toy.

The inside of the house was all decorated. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a huge living room and a gym.

On the back of the house was a protected by glass pool.

"The surprise is not over yet."Oliver told her.

Felicity turned to him with a curious expression.

Oliver covered her eyes with his hand and pulled her against his chest.

"…And… this is Tommy's room."

Oliver withdrew his hand and tears came to her eyes.

"The décor of the house and rooms was chosen by Thea. She loves that kind of stuff."

The room had the walls painted in blue with small drawing. When Felicity came near the walls she saw the drawings were moons and small arrows.

On the right side of the room, near the window, was a dresser with a changing table. The drawers had green and blue towels and clothes Felicity had bought with Thea for the baby. On the left side was an armchair with footrest for when Tommy breastfeeding late at night. Leaning against the wall opposite to the door was the crib. White with blue sheets and a canopy veil. Beside the bed was a closet that contained even more clothing, sheets, diapers and toys. On the ceiling was a small blue lamp.

"It's right next to our room, but Thea put another crib near our bed. She knows that you don't want to stay away from the baby." Oliver said hugging her waist and resting his hands on her belly. The baby kicked against the mother's skin.

"I think he likes it." Oliver joked.

Felicity nodded and turned in his arms.

"I love you." She told him, wrapping his face in her hands and kissing him on the lips.

They had been through so much to get to this point.

All the suffering, all the fights, all the scares they had were paid off.

"This is just our beginning." Oliver said, running a hand through her silky hair.

Felicity smiled and continued to explore the house.

* * *

The month had passed quickly and in less than 72 hours and 20 minutes the wedding would take place. The last week had been a rush to fix every last detail for the wedding.

Thea was a great organizer and Felicity had to thank her for having taken from her most of the wedding stress.

The venue was all decorated and ready to welcome the bride and groom and the guests.

The guests were just close friends of Oliver and Felicity.

Felicity opted to send an invitation to her mother, but deep down she had little hope she would appear. Not that she was hurt, but as bad as she was, Helen was still her mother. And this was Felicity's wedding.

Diggle was the best man along with Thea as the maid of honor.

And Felicity had a big thing to ask Diggle.

Diggle was speaking with Oliver while Felicity, Thea and Moira took care of the flowers.

Felicity moved away from the women and came near Oliver and Diggle.

"Can I interrupt?" She asked.

Oliver smiled and hugged her.

"I think I'll leave the lovebirds alone." Diggle replied grinning.

"Wait, Digg… I wanted to ask you a question." Felicity said nervously.

Diggle waited and saw Felicity look at Oliver, who smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like… that is, if you don't mind. I know it's a lot of attention and you don't have any obligation but…"

"Felicity…"

"Right. Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to take me down the aisle?" She asked softly.

Diggle's eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment.

"You don't want, do you? It's just that my father is no longer among us and my relationship with my mother is not the best and probably she won't even be here, and since I consider you as a brother, you would…"

Diggle hugged her gently and Oliver laughed.

"Of course I accept. It would be an honor for me to give you away to my brother." His voice was touched.

That's what they were. A big family.

Diggle laughed when he felt the pesky little kick in the womb.

"Take it easy, champ. I know your mother is only yours. But, you know, I am you uncle and uncles can also get hugs."

Diggle talking to Felicity's belly made all the presents laugh.

He hugged Oliver and Felicity and wished them the best.

The night before the wedding, Felicity was lying on the sofa in her apartment with Oliver pressed against her chest.

"Why can't I sleep here with you?"He asked annoyed.

"Why… because it's my last night as a single woman."

"Yes, but you're not going to run away tomorrow, are you? Oliver asked, "So, I can sleep here with you."

"Oliver, it's the tradition."

"Yes, but we are nothing traditional."

That was true. Their relationship hadn't been anything traditional.

"Still, you go to the mansion. Sleep and tomorrow at 9 am wait for me at the venue." She said to him, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Oliver turned his face and kissed her neck.

"Fine. But first I need to take memories with me… Staying one night without you is too long."

Felicity tilted her head to give him more room to kiss.

"It's not that much… it's only a few hours…" she said between gasps.

"Even so, one night without your body next to mine is a nightmare." Felicity knew he was serious.

Her hands came to life and she opened her legs, settling him close to her body.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it up. Oliver's back showed and Felicity scratched him.

Oliver groaned and pushed his hard body against the softest part of her.

"Oliver…" The moan of pleasure she released made Oliver's blood burn.

Oliver's hands climbed inside the large shirt Felicity had on and squeezed her breast. Her breasts were bigger and it fit perfectly in Oliver's hands.

He continued rubbing himself on her center and knew she wouldn't resist him. He loved to fee Felicity's face contorted in pleasure, abandoning any restriction that she had imposed.

He pulled her shirt over her head and helped her doing the same with his.

He turned them over and Felicity went on top of him. Her long, blond hair fell down her back and covered her breast from Oliver's view.

"You are so beautiful…" Oliver's eyes were glassy.

Felicity smiled and blushed. She could never get used to how Oliver looked at her. He looked at her like she was his salvation, as if she were a goddess he had the privilege to touch.

Felicity wiggled her hips and Oliver closed his eyes tightly.

It was in these moments that Felicity felt powerful.

When Oliver's hands gripped her hips and made her move on him, his face painted with pleasure, begging for a touch that would make him reach the pinnacle.

Felicity leaned down and kissed his chest, lingering on every corner, in every scar.

One of Oliver's hands was buried in her hair, pulling her closer, while the other slid into her panties and stroked her.

"You're so wet…" he moaned.

Felicity moved against Oliver's fingers and shuddered in pleasure. Forcing her to take his fingers out of her, Felicity kissed him down his chest and pulled him free of his tracksuit pants and black boxers.

Oliver was a sin to appreciate.

Painters from all over the world would kill to draw and paint him. This was the epitome of perfection.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and Oliver took a deep breath.

She looked at his face and lowered her head.

Initially she teased, touching him lightly and moving away. Oliver squeezed both hands in Felicity's hair, begging her for a deeper contact.

When Felicity's mouth circled his cock head, Oliver threw his head back and tensed all his muscles. Her tongue made him sins that brought him to his knees.

"Oh… no… baby…"

Oliver was incoherent and it made Felicity smile. She squeezed him in her hand and licked him bringing him almost to his peak, retreating when he was about to come.

"Felicity… _God!"_

When she thought she had tortured him enough, she sat on top of him.

He was so hard she had to rub him in her fluids to help him get inside her.

The feeling of having him inside her was inexplicable. All her muscles screamed with pleasure.

Both didn't handle it for long. Their lovemaking was greedy, passionate and warm.

They both wanted to give pleasure to each other but they were at their limit, unable to endure more.

They came together and Felicity laid her head on his chest, while feeling him shudder inside her.

They stayed like this. Together, hugging and coming down from their high.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Keep reviewing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the second chapter for today.**

**I just want to say that there is only ONE more chapter left, but I might do an extra chapter, if I get enough reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oliver, wake up!" Oliver opened his eyes quickly and got dizzy.

"What? Is there a problem? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But we fell asleep, and you have to go home. In a little while the hairdresser and makeup artist will be here, not to mention that Thea said she'd help me get dressed." Felicity complained, walking from one side to the other in her apartment.

Oliver laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, putting his arm on his face. Yesterday, when they finished making love, Felicity fell asleep and Oliver only had the strength to take her back to the room and sank down beside her.

He lifted his arm from his face and saw Felicity in front of him.

_Oh, how he loved this woman_.

He smiled and pulled her to him.

"Oliver, if we start… we are going to be late, and I'm the only one that can be late, so… go…" she said, complaining while Oliver hugged her and pulled her to bed.

When he realized that he wasn't going to get lucky, he got up and got dressed. Kissing her before leaving he opened the door to see his beloved sister.

"You spent the night here, didn't you?" She asked angrily. "Ollie, don't you know the tradition?"

"Yes, yes…" he replied smiling and kissing her check. "I'm going…" he said, raising his arms in surrender.

The house was a mess. Hair products on one side, beauty products on the other. Never Felicity had been so pampered.

Felicity hadn't seen herself in the mirror yet, at Thea's request. She said the impact would be greater when she saw the complete look.

Thea helped her dressing the down and fixed the last details.

"You look so beautiful." Thea said already wearing her red dress. Thea looked like a model and Felicity, beside her, looked like…

A totally different person.

She looked herself in the mirror and gaped.

The dress sat perfectly, not even showing her massive belly. The only jewelry she wore was a diamond bracelet that Oliver had asked her to use because it had been his great grandmother, his grandmother, his mother… etc.

Her hair was braided in a fantastic way, with small bright appliqués. The simple makeup showed her greenish eyes and made them noteworthy.

She seemed like an ancient Greek Goddess.

Beautiful, ethereal and superior.

Worthy of the name Queen.

A bell woke Felicity from her daze.

"I'll get it." Thea said, smiling and leaving the room.

Felicity kept watching herself in the mirror and saw Diggle come inside the room.

"Felicity… you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said, turning to him smiling.

"Thea left… she said, we only have 10 minutes more." Diggle smiled, his face exposed in happiness.

Something broke the window of the room and the division went full of smoke not letting them see anything.

The last think Felicity saw was someone near her to give her a whack on the head.

* * *

Oliver was getting nervous.

The bride had a tradition of arriving late, but one hour late was too much.

The guests were already whispering and some of Oliver's friends joked that Felicity had fled to avoid having to marry him.

Oliver looked for the umpteenth time to the clock and cursed. There was no sign of Felicity or Diggle.

"Thea, you're sure you told the right hour?" He asked worried.

"Yes, Ollie, when I left the house Diggle had already arrived. I'll call them again." Thea said getting away from them.

This was not normal. Felicity would never be late for her own wedding.

Something happened.

"Nothing. No one answers."

Oliver had enough.

"_Ollie_, where are you going?"

"To find my wife." He said, not caring about the guest's incredulous faces.

He left the venue and got inside the car.

Something had happened, he knew it.

When he arrived Felicity's apartment, he broke the door down. Everything was normal, there was nothing out of place. He went to her room and opened the door.

Diggle was tied with chains to a pillar that was in Felicity's room.

"Ohhhhllll" His mouth was covered and his coat was torn in the places where the chains brushed. He had tried to loosen them up.

"Diggle, where is Felicity?" He asked desperately tearing the gag from Diggle's mouth.

"He took her… I didn't see him. He threw a smoke bomb and gave me a whack on the head. When I woke up I was tied here.

"Damn!" Oliver was furious.

A paper caught his attention. It was on Felicity's bed.

Oliver picked it up, read it and crumpled it in his hands.

He turned and left the apartment, running and praying for Felicity to be well.

The words marked his thoughts.

"_You killed mine. I'll kill yours.  
Where you start it, I will end it."_

This revenge was related to Felicity. It had to be. There were not many people he killed for her.

Count Vertigo was on the short list.

He drove faster to Queen Consolidated, not paying attention to the traffic lights, or the drivers who beeped him.

He climbed the fire escape to the 18th floor. He was dressed in a suit and tie, but he had his bow and arrows ready.

Who had taken Felicity would pay.

The feeling of déjà vu came over him.

He crossed the hall and saw Felicity standing, with her beautiful wedding dress, with a terrified look. Not for her, but for Tommy.

Hidden behind Felicity was the man who kidnapped her.

Wielding two knives, one against Felicity's neck and the other against her belly, threatening their son.

"Oliver Queen. We meet again." The mad said. He showed a little his face and finally, Oliver could see his countenance.

He had an insane, crazy and unstable look. Almost no nose, he was pale and bald. He was dressed all in black, with a long coat. His hands showed some black and diseased veins.

He looked like Voldmort, from the movie Felicity had forced him to watch.

"Let her go." He snapped.

"Oliver, Oliver… you know what the problem of love is?" The man asked with a squeaky and annoying voice. "It can save us or kill us. For love you killed my brother and for love and it's unfortunate but this gorgeous blonde will have the same end"

"Who was your brother?" He asked getting near.

"Nah, nah… don't come closer." He said smiling and showing his moldy teeth. "It takes just one slide of my knives and your love dies… she and your son. Congratulations." He said driving the knives further in Felicity.

She tried not to move but her eyes were full of tears.

"Leave her alone… it's me you want."

"No, not really. What I want is for you to suffer like I did when you killed the only person I had in my life. You killed my brother, mercilessly. And I need him… he took care of me… Do you know I had a little help finding your beloved wife?" he said, leaning his meager nose against Felicity's neck.

Oliver didn't answer him. His eyes never leaving the knives that threatened Felicity.

"No idea? Let me tell you something about women. There are three types of women: the calm and innocent ones; the fighters like your blondie, and the bitches. One thing is certain; you do not want to get in a path of a bitch. Apparently we had a common enemy. You!"

"Who is she?"

"You know, I think I talked too much. I want you to watch while I cut the person you love…"

"NO!"

Everything happened very fast. Oliver ran to Felicity, the window broke and a small arrow struck the man's back making him drop Felicity.

Oliver caught her before she hit the ground.

The man writhed on the floor. Across the street, on top of the building was Roy, dressed in a red suit and bow in hand.

Oliver went to the man.

He picked him up and forced him against the wall.

"Who helped you?!" He yelled, slamming the man against the wall and punching him.

The man smiled and stuck a knife in his leg.

In less than two second, the man fell to the ground, motionless. Dead.

Oliver ran to Felicity and hugged her close to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Felicity hid her face in his neck and grabbed his coat.

"The knives had poison, Oliver…"

"_Did he hurt you?"_

"No… he…"

"I know, I know, shush…" he told her, hugging her and trying to calm her down.

"Oliver?" Diggle called, entering the office with Roy behind him.

"We're fine…" Felicity said her head on Oliver's chest.

"You know, this is a sign. If I were you I wouldn't marry." Roy joked.

Oliver gave him a glare that made him swallow.

"The wedding! Oliver, the guests!" Felicity said distressed, trying to get up.

Oliver helped her and looked at her incredulously.

"You were kidnapped, you can't be worried about the wedding…"

"It's our day… and I feel fine. Slightly shaken, it's true, but fine…"

"Felicity…"

"Oliver!" Felicity asked. Oliver couldn't deny her anything. If she wanted to get marry today, they would marry.

"Let's get married then."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The judge said, smiling at them. "You may kiss the bride."

When they reached the venue the guests were curious about why they had been so late but Thea was a wonderful liar. The story that she told was that the car in which Diggle and Felicity had come had a hole in the tire and there was no cell phone or alternate tires to replace, so they had to wait for Oliver to show up.

The guests believed, to Oliver surprise, who just wanted the day to end and be alone with Felicity.

Safe and sound.

Oliver drew Felicity to himself and kissed her. She sighed and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

The laughter was general. To the guests they were just another couple in love, but to Felicity and Oliver this kiss signaled a new beginning, a new life.

"Aww, how cute." A female voice sounded over the guests' applauses.

Felicity released Oliver and saw Laurel in the middle of the venue with a gun.

The guests screamed and fell on the ground. Oliver placed Felicity behind him and Diggle went to his side.

"Laurel, what are you doing?" Quentin asked.

Laurel didn't pay him any attention. She raised the gun and shot Oliver and Felicity. Oliver ducked and managed to divert from the shot.

_"Laurel!"_

"You are mine! How can you choose her instead of me?! She doesn't deserve you, you are mine, and you always were!" She screamed. Laurel was uncontrolled. The madness had come upon her.

Quentin fell on her and she shot her father.

Diggle, Roy and some guests were able to immobilize Laurel and an ambulance was called. Fortunately the bullet had been grazed; however the shock Quentin was feeling hurt more than a thousand bullets.

Laurel was taken by the police and an officer told Oliver she would be brought before a judge and that she would most likely be admitted to a nuthouse.

Oliver squeezed Felicity in his chest and didn't let her get away from him the rest of the day.

"Can we have just a quiet day, please?" Oliver asked ironic.

"What would be the fun in that?" Felicity answered him without fun.

They moved away from the bustle of the guests and went to the garden of the venue.

Oliver leaned against a tree and pulled Felicity to his chest, wrapping his arms around her belly.

They stood silent, watching the moon and the stars.

Felicity turned in his arms and kissed her neck.

"Let's go home?" She asked coyly.

Oliver smiled and lowered his face, covering hers.

"And leave the guests alone?"

"Thea will find an excuse. I just want to be with you. Alone. I don't want to share you with anyone."

Oliver didn't answer. He left the tree and like furtive lovers they fled the venue.

The day had been extremely emotional but their lovemaking that nigh was calm and slow. No one could take their love away from them.

Finally, no one could separate them.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Don't you just hate Laurel? I really think she is just.. blah.**

**Anyway, there is only one more chapter but I might do one extra, with Oliver being a dad and teaching his son... something :). But for that I need reviews.**

**I want to thank you all so much for all the support you give me, you are amazing!**

**If you want you can also read my other Olicity fanfic - ****_Never Let her go_**** (which I will probably update tomorrow.)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my sweet Oliciters!**

**This is it! The last chapter of the story! Can you believe it?! **

**I might do an extra chapter but for that I need to reach at least the 100 reviews!**

**I sincerely want to thank you all for the amazing support you gave me and I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you like the last chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Damn, a storm is coming." Oliver swore as he got to his new house.

Felicity was lying on the couch in front of the fireplace, and tried to smile despite the pain.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Oliver asked coming up beside her and stroking her face gently.

"My back hurts… it's normal… I was packing some things and it's normal to be tired." Felicity answered him leaning her face on his hand.

"You shouldn't have made efforts. You're almost at the end of your pregnancy, you have to rest."

"I know, baby…" She said pulling him to lie next to her on the couch.

Oliver took off his coat and lay down beside her, cradling her in his embrace.

"How were things in the foundry?"She asked laying her head on his chest and staring at the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Good. The criminals gave us a day off. Guess it's the snowstorm coming. The roads are already all closed. A few more hours and no one will be able to walk in the street." Oliver told her.

Felicity shifted uncomfortable and winced in pain.

"Baby, are you okay?" Oliver asked worried. He hated to see Felicity in pain.

"The pain is getting stronger… Maybe a bath will help me… hot water…" She said, the discomfort visible in her face.

Oliver nodded and helped her rise.

She was due in less than a half month and Oliver couldn't wait to hold his child in his arms.

Oliver helped Felicity up the stairs, a task that took time because she squirmed every time she made a certain movement.

"My back is killing me…" She complained.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." Oliver advised.

"No… the doctor said it was normal to have back pain. And I always had it only they are stronger now."

When they reached the bedroom, Felicity sat on the bed while Oliver prepared her bath. He tried the water and looked out the window they had in the bathroom. The wind was blowing outside, the snow pelting the window and in less than an hour everything would be covered in white.

He helped Felicity getting undressed and into the tub. She leaned her head back and exhaled.

Oliver placed himself on his knees beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Better?" He asked whispering.

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes.

Suddenly everything went dark.

"Damn! The lights are out." Oliver cursed.

Felicity opened her eyes and saw the light flick several times.

"It must be the storm…" She said, resting her head in her hand.

Oliver looked at Felicity and she had her eyes closed. With a finger he circled his face stopping at her full lips. When he looked up he saw her watching him. Her smile was small but passionate.

"I think that's enough bath. I'll get honeydew and the water is already getting cold." She told him.

Oliver offered her hand and helped her up.

When she rose, Felicity felt like a river was trickling down her legs.

She looked at Oliver and saw that he was also watching.

"My waters broke…"

Oliver's eyes widened and become worried.

"Now what? What do we do?" He asked, helping her out of the tub and wrapping her in a bathrobe.

"Oliver, calm down…. The back pain were contractions."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Oliver, I had several during the pregnancy, I just thought this was more related to fatigue." She told him sitting on the bed. "By my count… ow… they have little space between."

"That is bad, isn't it?" Oliver asked, squatting in front of her and wrapping her face in his hands.

"It's not bad… but we better go to the hospital."

"Baby… the roads are covered with snow." Oliver answered her troubled.

Felicity looked at him and swallowed the pain.

"This is getting worse… Maybe you should call 911, they'll find a way to get here." She said at cost.

Oliver nodded and picked the phone. He crouched down beside her and began sliding his hand up and down her back.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance right now, my wife's going into labor." Oliver said on the phone.

"Okay, did her waters broke?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, did her waters broke with a gush or a trickle?"

"Wha… hum, I don't know, with a gush?" He answered uncertain, looking at Felicity who nodded her head.

"Okay, does your wife have cramps?"

"Yes, she was complaining about back pain and she says that the contractions are 10 minutes apart."

"She's already into labor…Give me your address, please."

Oliver gave her the address and rose to fetch the materials the nurse on the phone was telling him.

"Have some clean towels handy, I'll send an ambulance right now and she… way… wait…"

"Hello?! _God_, no!"

The light went off again and the house was all dark. Oliver went to the window and saw that it was general. The whole street was dark.

_"Fuck!"_

"It's the storm… it must have destroyed the communications." Felicity said gritting her teeth.

Oliver came near her and kissed her forehead.

"Take a deep breath. The ambulance is on the way."

Felicity rose with Oliver's help and leaned into him.

"I'm cold…"

"Let's go downstairs. So you can keep warm while we wait."

After an hour the ambulance hadn't arrived yet and Felicity tried not to show how much in pain she was so she wouldn't aggravate Oliver's despair.

"_Shit,_ where the _hell_ is that _damn _ambulance!"

"The snow… ow… they probably couldn't get through. OWWWW" Felicity cried out, laying her back on the floor and wincing, holding her belly.

"Baby… tell me what I can do? Anything to get you out of pain…" He asked her desperate.

"Oliver…" Felicity had tears in her eyes. "I want to push…"

Oliver froze. Pushing meant that the baby was about to be born. A birth that wouldn't have medical assistance.

"But…"

"Ow" Felicity shouted.

Oliver put towels under her buttocks and lifted her skirt.

"Felicity… I can see the head…" Oliver said trying not to faint. He had been thorough a lot but to see a baby being born almost made in go into shock.

"Oliver, you'll have to deliver the baby."

Oliver stared incredulously at Felicity.

"_How?!"_

"I'll help you… I'll tell you what to do… OWWW, it'll be okay…" She said, crying in pain.

Oliver took a deep breath. He could do it. He would help bring his child to the world.

Felicity started panting and pushed slightly.

"Calm down… The cord is wrapped around his neck."

"Oh, no…" Felicity breathed, sweating and letting her head fall back. "You have to take it from his neck, fast!"

Oliver put a finger under the cord and gently pulled it out of the baby's neck.

"Oliver… I'm going to… push, and you have to move him… carefully… and take a deep breath!" Felicity said between cries of pain.

"OWWWW" Felicity cried and the baby came out whole.

"Clean his nose and mouth… and wrap him in a blanket, he needs to be warm… And tie the umbilical cord… give it a few inches and tie it…" Felicity said, dropping down on the floor and gasping.

Oliver did as he was told and looked at the baby. The shrill sound of his first cry brought a smile to the new parents' face. Oliver put Tommy on top of Felicity's chest and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, baby… your daddy is really a hero…" Felicity said weeping with joy.

In the distance they heard the ambulance's sirens and Oliver left Felicity and Tommy to go to the door.

A large snow plow came in front of the ambulance, clearing the way for them to pass.

"How's the patient?" A woman asked, coming out of the ambulance with a suitcase.

"She already had the baby…"

"It was you who delivered?"

Oliver nodded. The shock was beginning to take a hold out of him.

"I think it's better for you to sit while we take care of the mother and the baby." The lady smiled.

They watched the mother and the baby, listening to his heart and cutting the cord.

Felicity was placed in the ambulance and Oliver followed right next to her, never leaving the two most important people in his life.

When they reached the hospital, the doctors did a series of tests in both Felciity and Tommy. Both were fine and healthy.

Felicity was lying in the bed of a private room when the nurse brought Tommy.

"Here are your mamma and daddy. He is hungry." She told them, handing him to Felicity.

Felicity snuggled him up in her chest and breastfeed him.

Oliver sat next to her and smiled.

Tommy had a lot of hair, dark blonde and for the few moments he opened his eyes, Oliver saw they were the exact same blue as his.

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled, leaning her head against his chest.

"How do you feel?" She asked smiling tiredly.

"Well… I never thought I would be able to do a deliver." He answered her, stroking Tommy's head gently.

"I never had any doubt. You can add another skill to you list. Apart from being a CEO and Arrow, you also do baby deliveries." Felicity joked.

"No… only yours, and I don't know how I didn't faint."

"You'd never leave me in a moment like that." She answered him, kissing him lightly.

"The worlds' best aunt has arrived!" Thea said lively, walking inside the room with a big bag, flowers and a teddy bear. Roy, Diggle and Moira were behind her.

Oliver parted from Felicity and motioned Thea to make less noise. Tommy had fallen asleep.

"Awww, he is such a cute little thing." She said, "I brought some clothes, as Oliver said he didn't bring anything."

"Thanks." Felicity thanked her, lying Tommy in the bed next to hers.

"Congratulations dad, I never thought you wouldn't faint." Diggle said, clapping Oliver's back.

"Thank you… but the merit is Felicity's."

Moira and Thea hugged Felicity and began asking how everything happened.

Thea got up from the bed and grabbed the bad.

"This is a baby-grow I bought yesterday. It was custom made." She said happily.

It was green. Oliver's green. And in the center of the chest, along with the name Tommy, it was an arrow.

Only Thea, Roy, Diggle and Felicity knew that Oliver was the Arrow. To Moira the baby-grow was just a sweet piece of clothing like others.

But to Oliver, that little thing had much meaning.

Oliver hugged Thea and smiled.

"Thank you."

After the nurse had come to the room to send the guests away, and to let Felicity and Tommy rest, Oliver sat next to Felicity on the bed.

Tommy had just feed and Felicity was dressing him in Thea's baby-grow.

Carefully Felicity put him on Oliver's arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Oliver was captive of the little person in his arms.

Tommy rose his little arm and grabbed Oliver's finger, squeezing it in his little ones.

Oliver finally understood what Felicity had said about unconditional love.

That was what he felt for Felicity and Tommy.

A love, so full, so absolute that didn't impose conditions or limits. A selfless and undying love. A love given freely without ever expecting anything in return.

"I love you." Oliver said to the people who completed his life.

_"The ultimate lesson all of us have to learn is unconditional love, which includes not only other but ourselves as well"  
Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

_"The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."  
Thomas Merton_

_"Love… What is love? Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be."  
Chris Moore_

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**If I get to reach at least 100 reviews I'll upload an extra chapter! **

**If you want you can read my other Olicity fanfiction, it's called Never Let Her Go, which I'll try to upload on Thrusday (or sooner, if I have the time).**

**Thank you all so, so much for all the support. And,**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and always ship Olicity :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Oliciters!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**You asked and here it is. The extra chapter with Oliver, Tommy and Felicity.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" Tommy's scream woke Felicity and Oliver from their restful sleep.

The bedroom door opened and a small five year old came through the door running and ducking under his parents' bed covers.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Felicity's voice was cut off by the bursting of a thunder. The light illuminated the room and the bed where little Tommy shrugged in his father's chest.

"I'm scare…" Tommy whimpered.

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled slightly. Tommy was an amazing child. An authentic copy of Oliver. Nothing scared him, and everything was an adventure. But like all heroes, Tommy also had an Achilles heel. Thunderstorms.

Felicity lay down beside Oliver and put her arm around her husband and son.

"It's just noise, sweetie. A noise caused by a shock wave generated by heating and supersonic air expansion. It can't hurt you here." Felicity explained quietly to her teary child.

Oliver turned his body and placed Tommy in the middle of Felicity and him.

"I know, mommy, but… can I sleep here?" He asked, lifting his head slightly to look at his mother.

Felicity smiled and stroked his dark blond hair.

"Sure you can."

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Tommy always asked Oliver to tell him a story at night. Oliver was his great hero, even thought the kid didn't know his father was the Arrow that everyone admired, him included.

"What story do you want, buddy?" Oliver asked with a sleepy voice.

"The dragon one." The first time Tommy saw Oliver's scars, he cried. To Tommy, the scars meant Oliver was hurt and in pain like Tommy felt when he fell and scratched his knee. With patience and easy, Felicity and Oliver explained to him that Oliver's "wounds" didn't hurt and that they had been made long time ago, when Oliver was a young boy.

Felicity smiled in the darkness remembering what Tommy said back then.

"_Was it a dragon? You fought against a dragon on the island, didn't you?"_ He had asked in his innocent voice.

Tommy only knew that his father had spent some time on an island. He didn't know that his grandfather had lost his life on that trip or the horrors that Oliver went through. Apart from having Oliver's looks and character, Tommy had also inherited Felicity's intelligence. For a five, almost six, years old child, Tommy was extremely intelligent and perceptive.

When Tommy asked if Oliver had fought a dragon, the only way Felicity and Oliver found to not disturb Tommy's innocent mind was to agree with the dragon's story.

So, yeah, Oliver had fought a dragon.

"Once upon a time…" Oliver began, pulling Tommy and Felicity closer. "There was a boy who wanted to travel. Every day he asked his parents to travel so he could search the world and find new adventures."

"How was he called?" Tommy asked sleepy.

Oliver looked at Felicity and she smiled.

"Oliver…" Felicity answered.

"Like daddy." Tommy said, closing his eyes.

"One day, on his birthday, his parents let him travel. They gave him a boat and he left to discover the world. After a few days sailing the sea, the boy found a small island full of trees."

"And he left the boat and went to explore the island." Tommy murmured.

"Yes, but the island had a big dragon that was sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed. But Oliver, like the explorer he was, ended up making a lot of noise and he woke the dragon."

"Like me and aunt Thea do?"

"Yeah, like you and aunt Thea do when you wake up uncle Roy." Felicity whispered, running her fingers through her son unruly hair.

"And just like uncle Roy, the dragon was very angry. He wanted to sleep and Oliver didn't let him."

"Then the dragon bit Oliver." Tommy said, sitting on the bed, excited.

"Tommy, you have to lay down to sleep…" Felicity said, pulling him to her chest. The child hugged his mother and yawned.

Oliver smiled and hugged them, continuing his story.

"The dragon was very angry at Oliver and, like you said, it bit him. But Oliver, who was really smart, made a sword of things he found at the forest and fought the dragon." Oliver excitement was contagious and Felicity had to restrain herself to not laugh, or else she would wake Tommy.

"He fell asleep…" Felicity said softly.

"Daddy, is really strong… my hero…"Tommy whispered in his sleep.

Oliver smiled, hugged them closer and kissed his head.

"As you are mine."

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Tommy said, jumping on his parents' bed.

"Tommy, stop…" Felicity murmured sleepily. She just wanted to sleep more five minutes.

"Uf…" Tommy said being caught by Oliver, who ruffled his son's hair.

"Good morning, buddy. Let me look at you. I think you've grown a bit since yesterday." Oliver smiled and lifted Tommy, watching him.

"I know. I'm growing, like you daddy. I'm already six." Tommy said proud, pushing his chest out and putting his hands at his waist.

"Happy birthday, little guy." Oliver laughed. "Now, come on, let's make breakfast and let mommy rest."

Tommy stopped jumping and hugged his father's neck.

"Does the baby want to play with me?" He asked serious. Felicity was five months pregnant with a girl and Tommy couldn't wait to be able to play with his little sister. Every time Felicity had back pain or nausea, Tommy would ask if the baby was coming out to play with him.

"Not yet. A few more months and then you can play with her." Oliver said.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Felicity asked, sitting on the bed.

Tommy dropped his father's neck and jumped on the bed, hugging and kissing his mother's face.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

Tommy gently stoked Felicity's belly with his tiny hand.

"What about Emily? Do you think it's cute?" He asked, lowering his head and talking to Felicity's belly. The baby moved and Tommy laughed looking at his mother.

"Seems like she like it." She said, patting his head.

Oliver came inside the room with a green box without a lid, on his hands. Tommy didn't notice his father behind him because he was absorbed talking to his sister in Felicity's belly.

"Tommy… we have a surprise for you." Felicity said, smiling and stroking his face. Tommy lifted his head and looked at her. Felicity pointed to Oliver and the child sat up on the bed.

"What is that?" He asked smiling and curious.

Oliver came near him and put the box on the bed in front of Tommy.

A head rose out of the box.

"A puppy!" Tommy laughed.

A German Shepherd, with yellow and black fur. Around its neck was a green collar with a small ribbon. The puppy put its front legs out the box and licked Tommy's face.

"He likes me!"

Tommy's joy was contagious. Felicity and Oliver laughed at his happiness.

Tommy picked the dog carefully and put it in his lap.

Oliver sat down next to Felicity and pulled her to his chest. She hugged his waist and lifter her face, kissing his lips lovingly.

"Come, come here…" Tommy said, putting the dog on the floor and running around the room.

"You have to name him." Oliver said, smiling with his son's happiness.

Tommy stopped and sat down on the floor. The dog ran to him and sat down beside him, tilting its head and staring at the kid.

"Um… I'm gonna call you Arrow. You run fast and you have a green collar. Arrow, as my other hero, do you like it?" Tommy asked.

The puppy barked happily and jumped on Tommy, licking his nose.

"Daddy, mommy, he likes it. Arrow likes its name." He said wiggling on the floor with the pup.

Oliver hugged Felicity and looked at his son. His heart filled with love. Every day Oliver smiled. He knew that even though tomorrow would be a day full of complicated decisions and ruthless criminals, if he had his son and the love of his life next to him, he could face everything with courage and never give up.

Outside the house, hiding on a tree, was someone watching them.

"Found you, Green_ Arrow."_

_"How far should a person go in the name of true love?"  
― Nicholas Sparks_

_"To give and not expect return, that is what lies at the heart of love."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**This is it. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**If you want you can read my other fanfic, Never Let her go, I'll update probably tomorrow or monday. So review.**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and Ship Olicity.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
